La PLaya con Drama
by ThiagoDaanuu-18
Summary: Un Reality en la PLaya donde exista el Drama, ¿No seria algo Divertido y Loco a la vez?.- La PLaya con Drama. Capitulo: Guerra de Comida y Prueba para algunos.-
1. ¿Entras al Reality?

**Drama en la Playa**

Son las vacaciones, después de muchos meses de mucho estudio, estas en tu casa sin disfrutarlas al aire libre y sin tener un lugar para visitar, conocer o pasar por un rato nada mas, prendes la computadora, entras en internet, y de primero de todo te aparece un reclame sobre que si queres pasar tus vacaciones a lo grande en una playa de lo mas divertido de todo

- Si quieres entrar entonces completa esta ficha - Dice un chico de 23 años de edad, cabello color marron despeinado, ojos verdes y su tez algo bronceada, ni tan negro ni tan blanca su cuerpo es por decir algo musculoso, parecida a la de Alejandro de TDM, con una bermuda de jeans oscuro, una remera negra, una campera de jeans oscuro abierta, y tenis negros, sobre su personalidad (para qye sepan como es) Es una especie similar a la de Chris, es algo pesado con lo participantes, etc. Despues el anfitrion empieza leyendo una tablilla con los datos a completar

**Nombre Completo:**

**Eres Hombre o Mujer:**

**Ropa Diaria:**

**Aspecto físico (color de pelo, ojos, altura):**

**Edad (máximo 19 años):**

**Ropa de baño:**

**Personalidad:**

**¿Quieres conseguir pareja?**

**Estereotipo: (Elegí el que sos) (Gordo divertdo, El malo, El Bueno, El lindo, El tarado, etc.) **

**¿Para que Quieres entrar?:**

**¿Para que quieres conseguir el premio?:**

**Tú cinta de Audición:**

- Bueno esta es la ficha a completar, la pasaremos a lo grande, y ademas te podras llevar el gran premio US$ , mucha plata - dice el anfitrión - ¿Quien no querria ganar esa cantidad de dinero?

- Este es el "mejor" Pasante - lo dice con Sarcasmo ya que lo obligaron a decir esa parte

- Hola yo soy el pasante de este Reality - Aparece un chico de unos 39 años de edad con un cuerpo Flacuchento (Fisico parecido al de Cody)pero grande a la vez (Altura similar al de Chef), tez bronceada, cabello color negro y ojos grises, de ropa utiliza un short negro, chinelas negras, sin remera y con un gran flotador inflable en la cintura color rojo como robandole el protagonismo, Chad es algo molesto (muy molesto), de ahi Thiago no lo soporta y desde que fue aceptado para ser el pasante Thiago no lo aguanta

- Esta bien, ya salistes en camara - Le dice Thiago volviendo a camara, detras se ve Chad el pasante que sube a la silla de salvavidas

- ¿Que tienes contra mi? - Pregunta el pasante desde atras, pero Thiago no respondio.

Después la cámara toma un plano de toda la playa con Thiago (El anfitrión) saludando en la playa de noche con mucha gente a su alrededor y disfrutando de la noche veraniega, con música y mucho ritmo.


	2. LLegada a la Playa

**Cupo lleno!, bueno gracias a todos los que dejaron a sus personajes..  
Disclaimer: TDI no me pertenece.. **(Odio poner esto... pero lo pongo)**  
Alguna aclaración de como es o cualquier dato que hayan puesto los mismo que inscribieron a los personajes yo lo dejare.  
Algún pensamiento que otro: **_Sera escrito de esta manera._**  
Bueno acá esta el capitulo.**

LA PLAYA CON DRAMA

- bueno ya están todos anotados, no...? - Pregunto Thiago

- ya te dimos los participantes hace como dos semanas

- Voy hasta el baño – Le dijo Thiago

- si... dale que comenzamos en 2 minutos – Le dijo el director

- si.. ya se, pero vino el pasante Chad? - Le pregunto Thiago

- Si.. y mas bien que lo trates lo mejor posible en cámara, no querrás que te bajen el sueldo

- ¿Quien me baja el sueldo a mi?

- sabemos que eres el mejor conductor, pero...

- ¿Pero que...? - Le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del baño con fuerza

- ¿Y.. cuanto queda para empezar? - Le pregunto Thiago mientras salía Toilette

- Comenzamos en 5, 4, 3... Decía mientras Thiago se arreglaba la campera, 2... 1... ahora..

- Hola seguidores, yo soy Thiago Danuu, pero me gusta mas Thiago..

- Y yo soy Chad – Dijo como robándole el protagonismo

- Ya basta me tiene harto este Chad - Decía gruñendo Thiago

- Bien ya me presente, creo que ahora le tocara a Thiago seguir con el programa

- Bien ahora si seguiré yo con el programa este es el nuevo Reality, ya que me tuve que ir del otro "Campamento del Terror, entonces ahora yo hice este nuevo Reality para que sepan que es el mejor de todos y que esa Nia no impedirá que lo sea (El mejor Reality), bien ahora si comenzaremos a recibir a nuestros participantes

- Ella es _Laura Valentina Blake_ - Aparece una chica de cabello color marrón rojizo con dos flequillos a los lados de su cara y el resto lo tiene liso, ojos verdes azulados, tez blanca, y con un trikini color fucsia morado de unos 16 años de edad.

- Hola Thiago

- Hola Laura, espero que pases unas excelentes vacaciones - Se saludaron

- Gracias Thiago - Le dijo mientras se dirigía hacia un costado del conductor

- Buen Trikini! - Le dice Thiago

- Oh.. Gracias Thiago

- Nuestro segundo participante es _Ulises Reyes_ – Dice mientras ve a un chico de 1.70 de altura, cabello negro largo, hasta los hombros y lacio igual que Alejandro de TDM, delgado y ojos negros que lleva playera blanca sin mangas y bóxers azules de unos 19 años de edad que baja de la lancha.

- ¿Que tal Thiago?

- ¿Como te va Ulises?

- Bien, gracias Thiago – Le responde

- Ahora recibiremos a _Lucia Rosanelda Hilda Victoria del Serro_ – Le da la bienvenida Thiago

- Hola Thiago – lo saluda amablemente una chica de 1.65 centímetros de altura con las sandalias, pelo castaño, ojos marrones, piel clara ya que nunca se pone maquillaje, con una malla enteriza rosa con un gato negro en el frente y de unos 17 años de edad.

- Hola Lucia Rosanelda Hilda Vict.... - Decía Thiago pero fue interrumpido por ella misma

- Pueden decirme Lucy

- Oh... Claro .. Lucy – Le responde Thiago

- Ella es _Aiko Hayashi_– Dijo Thiago mientras ve a una chica de cabello castaño oscuro largo, ojos castaños oscuros, tez blanca, alta, delgada, mide 1.60 con un trikini negro y bordes morados de unos 18 años

- ¿Eres Japonesa? - Le pregunta Lucy algo confundida

- NO – le responde algo enojada

- Esta bien no te enojes

- Tienes razón, tenias una pequeña duda – Le respondió amigablemente

- Bien recibiremos a _Bianca Annie Urrejola_ – Dice mientras ve a una chica que baja en cámara lenta empezando por mostrar las piernas y después subiendo hasta llegar a la cara de cabello color negro, ojos verde limón, tez blanca, ni tan clara ni tan oscura, normal, peinado cabello rizado, rizos elegantes que le caen hasta los codos de los brazos, siempre los cuida con cremas extra finas, para así no convertirse en una leona y si le pasa se desespera, tiene un flequillo liso que le llega hasta en medio de las cejas, en el lado derecho de su cara. Labios sexys, estatura alta, contextura delgada, de muy buenas proporciones, especialmente atrás. Maquillaje, ojos pintados con negro, sombra y delineador negro, resaltan el color de sus ojos y brillo labial natural con un bikini, calzón negro con una argolla de plata a cada lado de la cadera, y arriba un peto negro con argollas que lo sujetan hasta el cuello. De unos 16 años de edad.

- ¿No crees que tienes demasiado maquillaje? - Le pregunta Lucy

- ¿No crees que a ti te falta un poco? - Le pregunto Bianca con sarcasmo

- Es que nunca uso... - Le respondió Lucy

- Eh... entonces no critiques - Le dijo Bianca mientras se ponía al lado de Aiko

- Ahí llega... _Aguus - _Dijo Thiago mientras veía bajar una chica de la lancha de cabello castaño claro, ojos color miel, tez blanca, altura intermedio, con un bikini violeta con lunares blancos, sandalias color negras, contextura delgada, de unos 18 años de edad.

- Hola Thiago - Dice la chica

- Hola Aguus - Saluda Thiago

- ¿Porque le dices _"Aguus"? - _Le pregunta Laura a Thiago

_- _Yo leo lo que tengo en tablilla - Le respondió Thiago y Aguus hablo

- Ese es mi nombre, Aguus - Le respondió

- Ahora llega... _jason lucios V._ - Dijo Thiago mientras veía un chico alto de casi 1.90 color de piel morena, muy musculoso, cabello rojizo oscuro, ojos color verde brillantes, y tengo una serie de cicatrices en mi abdomen que me dan un aspecto mas varonil con un simple short negro con rojo de unos 19 años de edad.

- ¿Que tal Jason? - Lo saludo Thiago

- Todo bien ¿Esta es la playa en donde nos quedaremos?

- Justo aquí es! - Le responde Thiago con orgullo

- No esta nada mal - Responde Jason algo alegre

- Hola chicas - Saluda Jason mientras se va acercando a las mismas

- Eh... sigamos ahora llega_ Rebeca Devonne_, cabello color rubio, ojos celestes, alta, peinado estilo Hannah Montana pero con el pelo mas largo tez blanca bronceada, contextura delgada y de MUY BUENAS proporciones, piernas largas y bla,blabla, todo lo que tiene una chica sexy,ah y muy maquillada. Triquini Fucsia, en la parte de abajo lo tiene solo como tanga, y muy escotado de arriba y sandalias doradas, de unos 17 años de edad.

- ¿Hola chicos, a ver quien me ayuda a bajar de la lancha? - Dijo Rebeca

- _No puede ser que hayan aceptado a ella - _Pensó Bianca después de verla

- Bueno creo que nadie me ayudara, entonces bajare yo sola - Dice mientras intenta bajar y cae en la arena, todos los participantes que han llegado hasta ahora se reían por abajo, después de pararse se dirige a Bianca

- Ahi.. mira quien esta aquí - Dice Rebeca

- ¿Se conocen? - Pregunta Aguus

- Claro, somos amigas desde la infancia - Dijo Rebeca con sarcasmo

- Nunca, fui y seré amiga de alguien como tu - Contesto Bianca

- Ahi.. Mira que chistosa - Seguía Rebeca

- Thiago no crees que esto se esta pasando de las manos - Le dijo Lucy mientras veía a las dos chicas que seguían peleando

- no, como crees, esto sube el Ranking del programa - Le respondió Thiago disfrutando de la escena de brazos cruzados.

- Rebeca Devonne, dejarían de... - Decía Laura pero fue interrumpida ya que la misma Rebeca le aclaro - Beca, dime Beca

- ahh esta bien "Beca" - Le respondió.

- Bien ahora si seguiremos con los participantes.. ahora llega... _Cody - _Anuncia Thiago y todos paran con el lio

- Hola - Saluda un chico de pelo negro, ojos negros y de unos 1.55 de altura, con un short color negro, de unos 17 años de edad.

- Hola Cody - Le dice Jason

- Hola - Le respondió con confianza.

- Ahora recibiremos a _Zoe McGardy - _Dijo Thiago mientras veía bajar a una chica de pelo marrón claro con mechones rubio manteca, ojos celestes, es un poco alta, pero la mayoría le pasa la altura aunque sea por un poco, siempre usa una gargantilla negra con una piedra morada en el centro, y tiene Muy buen cuerpo y una Muy linda cara (porque es modelo)Además siempre anda con maquillaje (cuando se levanta va al baño y se lo pone). Con un bikini (Los que tienen los triangulitos para tapar y las cuerdas), el bikini es lila con brillos plateados (como las cuerdas), y la parte de abajo es igual, solo que tiene los brillos a los bordes. De unos 16 Años de edad.

- Oh.. ¿Que tal Thiago?

- Bien y tu... - Le respondió

- Hola Zoe - Saludo Aiko

- Hola... - Decía Zoe pero no termino ya que no sabia su nombre

- Aiko, me llamo Aiko - Le responde

- Mucho gusto Aiko - Le contesto Zoe

- ¿Quien tiene mas maquillaje? - Dijo Cody con la mano derecha en el mentón como pensando

- Eh.. creo que yo - Le dijo Rebeca como que ella era la que tenia la razón

- Creo que te has equivocado - Le dice Zoe como corrigiéndola

- Ahh, esta chica dice que yo me equivoque - Dijo con sarcasmo - Creo que la equivocada sos tu - Le dice con su tono de superioridad.

- Ya cállate "Hannah Montana" - Le dice Zoe formando las comillas con los dedos

- No me vuelvas a repetir Hannah.. Montana - Le dijo Rebeca algo molesta

- Lo repito cuantas veces quiera - Le contesto Zoe con un tono diferente al normal

- Ya basta... - Decía Rebeca que fue interrumpida por Thiago para recibir al siguiente participante

- Ahora llega... _Maye Mooncat_ - Anuncio Thiago al ver a una chica de ojos verdes, tez morena clara, cabello castaño claro con mecha negras, 1.69mts, delgada, maquillaje negro con bikini negro con diseños fucsias de unos 17 años de edad.

- Hola Maye - Saluda Thiago

- ¿Que? - Pregunto ya que tenia un Mp-3 puesto en su oídos a escuchando Three Days Grace

- Hola.. - dice saludando para ver si Maye le responde

- ¿Que? - Pregunta de nuevo

- QUE ESTAS EN EL REALITY! - le grita Thiago

- Ah.. - le responde Maye después de sacarse los audífonos de los oídos

- Al fin me escuchas - le dice Thiago algo molesto

- ¿Tu crees que yo escuchaba música de verdad? - Le pregunto Maye

- Ehh.. si

- Ehh.. no - Le responde Maye y se va riendo, y Thiago queda molesto y recibe al siguiente participante _Riaya Monick_ una chica pelinegra, ojos negros y tez pálida, el cabello le llega hasta la cintura pero tiene unos mechones verdes oscuros que le llegan un poco mas abajo. Contextura tipo Courtney, con un traje de baño negro tipo deportivo de unos 17 años de edad.

- Hola bueno esta es la isla en donde nos quedaremos unas cuantas semanas - Le pregunto

- Ehh... si, si no te gusta el lugar, lo siento es aquí - Le respondió Thiago

- Que bueno, para eso me anote no? para pasar unas vacaciones en una playa - Le dijo Riaya

- buau, la pasaremos genial - Agrego Riaya

- Bien que bueno, recibiremos a_ Alex Richardson_ - Lo recibe a un chico alto y bronceado, ojos azules casi negros, cabello peinado en cresta -o sea que para arriba - negro con mechitas azul elektrico, con un tattoo en la pantorrilla derecha-estilo tribal- y otro en el hombro-brazo derecho-también tribal con una bermuda que tiene, no usa remera, y sin sandalias si se mete al agua, de unos 18 años de edad.

- Que demás esta la fiesta - Dijo Alex

- Eh.. no se que fiesta vez - Le comento Thiago mientras hacia ver a los anteriores participantes con cara de no hacer nada

- Que siga la fiesta! - Siguió Alex mientras se dirigía a los participantes

- Pareces un payaso con el maquillaje - Dijo Alex refiriéndose a Rebeca

- ¿Un payaso?, ese serás tu - Le dijo cruzándose de brazos y Alex largo una carcajada

- Bien continuemos con los participantes... ahora llega... _patrick pat smith_ - Dijo Thiago viendo a un chico de ojos cafees, cabellos desordenado y desmechado de color negro, con una bermuda celeste, y nada mas, de unos 15 años de edad.

- Hola Patrick - Saluda Alex desde las espaldas de Thiago

- Ah.. hola... - Dice calmado

- Mira la fiesta que hay en la playa - Le dice Alex saltando sin parar disfrutando de la "fiesta"

- Eh... yo no veo ninguna fiesta - Le responde

- ¿Como que no? - Pregunta Alex, pero Patrick suspiro

- Ahora es el turno de que llegue... _Ty Gray - _Anuncio Thiago que veía a un chico de tez bronceada, tiene el pelo color caramelo despeinado, de ojos verdes jade, alto y tiene buen cuerpo y linda cara ya que es modelo (de allí es que se conoce con Zoe), con una bermuda de jeans, y unas sandalias de cuero.

- Hola chicas - Saluda Ty

- Hola Ty - Saluda Zoe

- Mas bien, a ti era a la única que no me refería - Le respondió

- Jaja - Se rio Rebeca para hacer enojar a Zoe

- Guau, que chica mas linda - Le dijo Ty a Rebeca mirando a Zoe para darle celos

- Oh... gracias - Le respondió con sonrojo

- Bueno dejen la escenita para después, ahora seguiremos con el programa, ahí viene... _Oliver Mckensy_ de pelo caramelo con rubio, ojos verdes, y es algo gordo, (aunque odia que se lo digan o le critiquen), con una bermuda gris y descalzo de unos 19 años de edad.

- Hola Thiago - Saluda el gordito

- Hola Oliver, eh escuchado que eres un súper cocinero - Le dice Thiago

- Oh.. claro... si es cierto - Le respondió

- Bueno entonces podrías cocinarnos algo para darle la bienvenida al programa - Le dijo Thiago

- Oh.. claro - Le respondió alegre

- Crees que esto puede cocinar - Dijo Chad el pasante

- Si y mucho, quieres probar una de mis tartas - Le respondió algo molesto

- Oh.. seria divertido - Le respondió Chad con sarcasmo

- Toma! - Le dijo y le lanzo una tarta que sacaba de.. (no se donde pero ta)

- Una toalla! - grito Chad con la tarta en la cara

- Toma eso maldito Chad - Le dijo Oliver

- Bien seguimos con los gemelos _Alex y Alexis - _Dijo Thiago que veía a dos chicos que bajan de una misma lancha, ambos son rubios de ojos celestes, Alex tiene el pelo cortito pero con un flequillo largo cayendo en su cara, y Alexis tiene el pelo por lo hombros y usa casi siempre una colita, ambos son algo altos, y delgados. Él usa una bermuda de jeans azul oscuro, sandalias de cuero, y ella un trikini en lila, de unos 17 años de edad.

- Déjame bajar a mi primero - Le dijo Alexis

- No, sale tu - Le dijo Alex que lanzaba a Alexis al agua

- Hola gemelos - Saluda Thiago

- Hola - contestan los dos al mismo tiempo

- Bueno ya terminamos de recibir a los participantes ahora diremos los equipos... (Ahora lean debajo de la línea).

* * *

**Bueno en verdad los equipos los erigirán ustedes, estará el equipo Azul y el equipo Verde, ustedes mismos, quiero decir cada uno de ustedes que dejo un personaje tendrá que elegir uno de los dos equipos para estar.**

**¿Me Dejan Reviews?**


	3. Recoge las Banderillas

**Disclaimer: TDI no me pertenece **(Odio poner esto pero ta.. siempre ahí que aclararlo).**  
Primer aclaración: El equipo que era el azul ahora será llamado los Tiburones Asesinos, y el equipo verde se llamara Delfines Chillones, si alguien de los que ya había elegido equipo, y se quiere cambiar que me avise, yo en este capitulo anotare como puse arriba.  
Segunda aclaración: Aun queda lugar para dos hombres quien quiera anotarse que se anote, por mas que sean mujeres quienes inscriban que inscriban hombres es lo que falta.**

**Si pasa algún problema con la ortografía, no es mi problema, este Word no me lo corrige.  
**  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Recoge las Banderillas**

- ¿Que tal seguidores? - Saluda Thiago - La semana pasada los participantes de esta playa, se encontraron aquí... - Dice mientras la cámara toma un plano de la playa completa - ...ya hemos visto algunos problemas causados por ellos mismo, seguirán los problemas, ocurrirán nuevos, habrán nuevos romances, que mas ocurrirá en este Reality súper caliente... descúbranlo aquí en La Playa - con - Drama.. ** (La entrada al programa es la misma que TDI, si se les ocurren nuevas ideas para la introducción, avisen) **

- Todos los participantes se están conociendo... - Dijo Thiago que los veía por las televisiones y después agrego con sarcasmo - ¡Que alegría!

- Oh.. claro que si - Le respondió Chad con entusiasmo a sus espaldas

- Claro que si... - Le respondió Thiago que se daba la vuelta para verlo en la cara

* * *

Zoe y Bianca se encontraban hablando sentadas en las escaleras de la casillas

- ... le daré celos a Ty con el primero que pase por delante nuestro - Le dice cambiando de tema

- Oh.. que divertido - Le responde Bianca mientras refriega sus manos, ambas esperaron dos minutos conversando de quien se imaginarían que pasaría frente a ellas y al final fue Alex quien paso por delante de ellas, y Zoe se paro rápidamente a interrumpirle la caminata.

- Hola... ¿? - Saludo Zoe

- Alex es mi nombre - Le dice al respecto de darse cuenta que había olvidado su nombre

- Alex... eh.. ¿seguirías caminando junto a mi? - Le pregunto Zoe

- Claro - Le respondió con entusiasmo y ambos se fueron charlando

* * *

- Bien ya que estamos todos juntos les corrovorare los equipos... y comenzare a explicar el primer desafio - Dijo Thiago que sacaba una planilla

- A los ocho primeros que nombre se pondran a mi derecha... Jason, Bianca, Zoe, Aiko, Lucy, Ulises, Laura, Patrick y Oliver... ustedes seran los Delfines Chillones, los ocho restantes... Rebeca, Alex, Alexis, Aguus, Alex, Maye, Riaya y Ty, uestedes seran los Tiburones Asesinos.

- Espera Thiago, en nuestro equipo hay un varón menos - Se quejo Rebeca

- Oh... claro tienes razón - Dijo primero como haciéndose el boludo, y despues agrego - ya nos dimos cuenta, por eso mismo aun estamos esperando los dos hombres que faltan, porque aquí llega... _Tomas Biron - _Anuncio Thiago que veía un chico de ojos azules, cabellos color castaño claro, intermedio con respecto a la altura, tez blanca pero no en exceso, algo musculoso ( algo estilo al cuerpo de Tyler TDI, una simple aclaración), con una bermuda negro con llamas (De fuego) que vienen desde abajo en los costados, y descalzo de unos 17 años de edad.

- ¿Que tal Tomas? - Le pregunto Thiago chocandole la mano

- Todo bien - Le respondió

- Las chicas no están nada mal - Le comento Tomas

- Oh.. claro amigo - Le dijo mientras lo veía que se dirigía a los demas participantes, despues agrego - Tomas será parte de los Tiburones Asesinos

- Si este equipo me gusta - Comento Tomas mientras veia a sus compañeros

- Bien ahora comenzare a redactar el desafío... el desafío consta en que ustedes elegirán un compañero, montaran una lancha los dos y tendran que recoger la mayor cantidad de banderillas que puedan, el equipo que sume mas banderillas sera el equipo ganador - Explico Thiago

- Solamente participaran cuatro de cada equipo, quiero decir que habran dos lanchas para cada equipo, los participantes que tendran que elegir un compañero son Ty y Aguus en los Tiburones Asesinos y Bianca y Ulises... - Dijo Thiago

- ¡Maye queria participar! - Dijo la misma Maye

- Lo siento Maye, no fuimos los elegidos - Le dijo Riaya

- Capas que ahora nos eligen - Comento Lucy

- Ty... eliges primero, solamente podras elegir un compañero de tu mismo equipo - Le explico Thiago

- Emmm... Rebeca - Nombro Thiago, Rebeca subio a la lancha y Zoe miro a Ty con rabia como dándole selos

- Ahora tu Bianca.. - Le dijo Thiago

- Eh.. yo elijo.. a... Zoe - Dijo Bianca

- ¡Gracias Bianca! - Le dijo Zoe

- ¿Thiago, dos mujeres pueden participar juntas, no tendrán que ser mixtos los equipos? - Pregunto Jason

- Ehh.... la primer pregunta ¡Si! y con respecto a la segunda pregunta ¡NO! - Le respondió con una risa al final

- Como sea - Contesto Jason

- Ahora tu Aguus - Le dijo Thiago

- Yo elijo a Maye - Nombro Aguus

- Gracias Amiga - Contesto Maye mientras se dirigia a ella

- Y por ultimo tu.. Ulises - Le dijo Thiago

- Yo quiero como compañero a... - Decía Ulises mientras Aiko deseaba ser ella la elegida para competir junto a el, y despues agrego -... Laura

- Oh.. gracias

- ¿Y.. nosotros que haremos? - Le pregunto Oliver

- Nada... - Respondió Thiago y después agrego - bueno entonces los equipos son Ty y Rebeca, y Aguus y Maye por los Tiburones Asesinos, por otra parte de los Delfines Chillones seran Bianca y Zoe, y Ulises y Laura

- Bien que demas no participare - Dijo Tomas para si mismo

- ¿Quienes seran los que conducen? - Pregunto Lucy

- Bueno los que conducirán las lanchas serán los primeros que nombre para que elijan... Ulises, Bianca, Ty y Aguus - Le respondió Thiago

- Bien en sus marcas ¿Listos?... - Decía mientras los cuatro encendían los motores de las lanchas - ¡Fuera! - todos arrancaron y fue la lancha de Ty y Rebeca cual arranco primero y con gran velocidad.

- ¡Aguus esto esta genial! - Dijo Maye

- Claro... - Le respondió

- No quiero perder en el primer desafió - Se dijo Rebeca para si misma

- ¿Dijiste algo Beca? - Le pregunto Ty

- Eh.. no, para nada - Le contesto y después agrego - ... ahora dobla a la derecha

- ¿Para que?, si la primer banderilla esta por la izquierda - Le señalo

- ¡Haz.. lo que yo diga! - Le grito Rebeca

Después hubieron unos segundos de silencio porque Ty no dijo mas nada ya que Rebeca le grito

- Perdón porque te grite.. pero dobla a la izquierda - Le dijo mientras veía a Ty que hacia una maniobra con la lancha doblando hacia la derecha

- Así es, ahora solo me queda tirar a esa Zoe y a esa Bianca de la maldita lancha para que pierdan el desafió - Pensó Rebeca

- ¡Vamos que aquí esta la primer banderilla! - Anuncio Ulises

- Claro - Le respondió Laura

- ¡Ahh! - Se escucho de Bianca que caía de la lancha que compartía junto a Zoe

- Vamos solo me queda Zoe para lanzar al agua – dijo Rebeca para si misma

- ¡Vamos que hay muchas banderillas por recoger! - Le dijo Laura a Ulises

- Claro - Le respondió y acelero

- ¡Vemos que los Tiburones Asesinos van ganando el desafío! - Grito Thiago

- ¡Si!, lo estamos logrando - Dijo Aguus

- ¡Déjame Rebeca! - Le grito Bianca desde la otra lancha

- No hasta que gane este desafío - Le dijo por ultima vez y la tiro hacia la agua

- Eso no vale - Dijo Oliver desde fuera del agua que veía a Rebeca que empujaba a Bianca

- Nadie dijo que no valía - Le respondió Thiago

Después Oliver se lanzo al agua y tomo la lancha que quedaba libre y fue a recoger banderillas para darle el triunfo a su equipo

- ¡AhhHHH! - Se escucho de Ulises, Laura y Oliver que daban de frente sus lanchas  
- Eres un genio - Le dijo Ulises con sarcasmo  
- No puede ser perdimos el desafío - Dijo Laura

- Los Tiburones Asesinos ganan el desafío, llegaron a juntar cuatro banderillas, pero eso no es la causa por cual ganaron, sino que porque no tenían a nadie para competirles a los Delfines – Grito Thiago  
- ¡Si!, ganamos el desafío! - Grito Rebeca dándole un abrazo a Ty  
- Lo logramos - Grito de alegría Aguus  
- Si, Maye y el equipo han ganado - Dijo la misma Maye  
- Bien equipo ganamos! - Grito de alegría Tomas  
- Si lo logramos hermano - Le dijo Alex a su gemelo  
- ¡Si! - Salto de la alegría Alexis  
- ¡Genial!... ¡Ganamos! - Dijo Riaya con sarcasmo  
- Bien pueden salir del agua - Anuncio Thiago  
- Ahora podrán ir a dar sus votos!.. los espero por la noche a ustedes Delfines Chillones - Comento Thiago y todos se marcharon…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_Cabina de Confesiones...  
- Bien creo que yo votare por Oliver, por culpa de el perdimos - Dijo Zoe  
- Bueno creo que ese tal Oliver tendrá que abandonar la isla - Voto Bianca  
- Bien mi voto es para Zoe ella no pudo mantenerse equilibrada en la lancha para poder ganar el desafío - Dijo Jason  
- Voto por Laura... eh.. la verdad no tengo tantas explicaciones solo una... si solamente existe una... y es que ella me saco de estar con Ulises en el desafío - comento Aiko_  
- _Voto por Oliver, el hizo que piérdanos este desafío, aunque en verdad no votaría por ninguno - Voto Lucy_  
- _Creo que todos votaran por Oliver, entonces lo voto - dijo Laura  
- Oliver, perdimos el desafío por su culpa - comento Ulises  
- Bien voto por Bianca ella no resistió el empujoncito que le dio esa Rebeca, aunque estuvo divertido - Dijo Patrick y después le agrego una gran carcajada de ultimo  
_- _Quede de ultimo... bueno creo que por mi culpa perdimos el desafío, pero aun votare por Zoe, no pierdo las esperanzas - Voto Oliver_

- Bueno Delfines creo que ya esta todo dicho, comenzaremos a darles estos refuerzos... que están de lujo, y el que no lo reciba tendrá que abandonar la playa.... Lucy, Aiko, Jason, Ulises, Laura, Patrick, Bianca y Zoe, ustedes siguen en esta playa... lo siento Oliver quedas fuera del Reality - Comento Thiago  
- Bueno acepto la eliminación - Dijo Oliver algo calmado y después agrego furioso - ¡no necesitaba entrar a este Reality!  
- Bueno creo que no aceptaba realmente su eliminación - Dijo Lucy  
- tienes razon - comento Jason  
- Bien Delfines ahora se podrán ir a sus respectivas cabinas  
- Vean el próximo capitulo de La PLaya - con - Drama... siguiente semana - Dijo Thiago  
- ¿Crees que esa broma fue necesaria? - Le pregunto un camarógrafo  
- Ehh...... ¡Si!

* * *

**Una pregunta: ¿Que nombre aparte de participantes les podría poner?, porque creo que playeros no existe**

**Ya no tengo mas nada para poner a... si... ¿Me dejas un Reviews?**


	4. Carrera con Obstaculos

**Disclaimer: TDI no me pertenece **(Odio poner esto pero ta... siempre ahí que aclararlo)

**Aun queda lugar para un hombre, quien quiera anotarse que se anote, por mas que sean mujeres quienes inscriban que inscriban hombres es lo que falta, ya conseguí que se anotara uno pero aun hay lugar para uno mas.**

**Confesiones, Votos, Algunos personajes que llegan nuevos a la playa o como se va redactando el desafío: **_Sera escrito de esta manera. _

**Si alguien quiere ser pareja de alguien que me avise.**

**El nombre que elegí fue los Turistas.**

* * *

**Carrera de Obstáculos**

- Grabando - Le dio la señal el camarógrafo...

- La semana pasada en esta PLaya... vimos de todo un poco, y fue Oliver el que tuvo que abandonarnos... - Dijo Thiago y después agrego con sarcasmo - ... ¡Pobre...!, bueno fue el eliminado por tirarse al agua, tomar la lancha y tratar de conseguir la mayor cantidad de banderillas, pero no fue asi, ya que choco con la lancha que compartia Ulises y Laura hacer que pierda el desafio, por no tener a nadie de su equipo para conseguir banderillas... ¿Quien sera el siguiente expulsado?

- Alex creo que ya nos hemos conocido bastante... - Decia Zoe porque fue interrumpida por el mismo chico ojiazul (Alex)

- ...¿para ser amigos? - Siguio Alex

- ¿_No quiere ser algo mas que amigos? - Dijo Zoe en la cabina de confesiones_

_- ¿Amigos es lo que quiere Zoe? - Pregunto Alex en la cabina_

_- Zoe y Alex la primer parejita - Dijo Thiago con sarcasmo_

_- _Ahi viene Ty con esa maldita de Rebeca, necesito reaccionar lo antes posible - Penso Zoe que los veia a las espaldas de Alex y reacciono rapidamente dandole un beso a Alex, haciendo que Ty y Rebeca la miren atentamente

- ¡No puede ser! - Se dijo para si mismo viendo la escena que tenia Alex y Zoe

- Solamente se estan besando ¿no? - Le dijo Rebeca que sentia que Ty estaba sintiendo selos

- Eh.. claro - Le dijo despues de reaccionar por lo que veia

- ¿Vamos?

- Claro - Le respondio

- ¿Que hicistes? - Le pregunto Alex despues de ese apasionado beso

- ¿Que hice, que? - Le contesto Zoe sin tener respuesta

- ¿Porque me besastes?

- Eh... porque me gustas - Respondio Zoe

- _¿Le gusto a Zoe? - Pregunto algo alegre Alex en la cabina de confesiones y despues agrego - Ella comenzo a gustarme ahora _

_- Necesitaba besarlo - Dijo Zoe_

_- Zoe y Alex, ¡No puede ser! - dijo algo molesto Ty_

_- Creo que ahora podre estar de novio con Ty - Comento Rebeca alegre _

- Vamos que el romance no me atrae mucho - Dijo Thiago que cambiaba a otra television para ver que ocurria

- ¿Aguus te gusta alguien de la playa? - Le pregunto Maye a ver a Aguus algo aburrida

- ¿Que..? - Le respondio Aguus

- ¿Que si te gusta alguien de la playa? - Le pregunto de nuevo

- ¿Que...? ¡No! - Le respondio parandose del lugar en cual estaba sentada

- Aguus le miente a Maye, Aguus le miente a Maye, Aguus le miente a Maye, Aguus le miente a Maye... - Decia una y otra vez la misma Maye

- Vamos es enserio - Le respondio Aguus y despues agrego - tanto que me preguntas a mi... ¿A ti te gusta alguien de la playa?

- Eh.. no - Le dijo Maye un tanto sonrojada

- Vamos Maye no me mientas - Le dijo Aguus y despues agrego - ¡No te vayas!

- No me voy a ir, solamente Maye subira a este arbol - (¿Arbol en una playa?... si porque no) - Le comento Maye

- Vamos bajate, te lastimaras - Le dijo Aguus y en ese momento esucha un grito de Maye como que cayo del mismo arbol que subio y Aguus se acerco rapidamente

- Ya estoy bien - Le dice a Aguus y sube de nuevo.

- Vamos, no subas de nuevo - Le dijo Aguus

- No hay de que preocuparse - Le respondio ya en la copa del arbol

- Ya no cambiemos de tema... ¿Te gusta alguien de la playa? - Le recordo el tema que venian teniendo

- Bueno.. es que... un poquito... una milesima de poquito - Le iva diciendo Maye y despues bajo para decirlo en secreto

- ¿Enserio? - Le pregunto Aguus

- Si - Le dijo Maye algo sonrojada

- ¿No te parece lindo? - Le dijo recordandolo

- Bueno.. pe.. - Decia Aguus pero Maye la interrumpio diciendole - Igual sera solamente para Maye

- Vamos si a mi no me gusta ese chico - Le recordo Aguus

- Bueno... ahora cambiaremos a la siguiente television - Dijo Thiago

- Vamos Cody y Alex se nos hara tarde por el desafio - Le dijo Alexis algo apurado

- ¡Dejate de molestar! - Le dijo Alex que se encontraba jugando con Cody en una consola

- Parecen novios - Le dijo Alexis

- ¿Que...? - No lo vuelvas a repetir porque este puño (le muestra el puño) le dara un golpe a tu hermosa cara

- Callate marimacho - Le dijo Alexis,...si Alex es una mujer y Alexis un hombre, pero el tema es que Alex es medio marimacho y Alexis ya se imaginan.

- ¡no me vuelvas a llamar marimacho! - Le contesto Alex furiosa y despues agrego - ¡Si yo soy marimacho entonces tu eres un...! - Le decia pero Cody le interrumpio diciendo - Vamos no se peelen ahora, seguiremos con el juego

- Bien creo que saldre para avisarles a los turistas, nadadores, surfistas o vacacionistas que comenzara su segundo desafio - Dijo Thiago que salia de la cabina de las televisiones

- _¡Prrriii! - Se esucho el zumbido del silbato de Thiago para que todos se reunanieran_

_- _Hola como quieran que se llamen, no es que olvide sus nombres, es que el publico aun no decide que nombre pueden ser llamados en general - Dice y todos quedan cayados hasta que Thiago larga una carcajada

- Bien... ya... ahora diremos el siguiente desafio... - Decia parando con su risa

- Pero antes... ¿Que podriamos hacer antes? - Pregunto Thiago

- ¿Recibir maaas... participantes? - Dijo Rebeca no tan animada

- Exacto - Le dice Thiago

- Aqui llega... _Justin - _Dice mientras ve a un chico Castaño, ojos marrones y 1,75 de altura con un short de unos 18 años de edad.

- ¿Que tal Justin? - Le pregunta Thiago

- Todo bien gracias - Le dice mientras se dirige al costado de los participantes

- Bien aqui llegara... _Kevin Cuentas - _Anuncio Thiago que veia a un chico de ojos marrones, pelo castaño, piel morena clara, con un short azul oscuro con olas claras de unos 17 años de edad.

- ¿Que tal Kevin? - Lo saludo Thiago

- Bien, bien...

- ¡me tienes podrido! - Seguia peleando Alex

- ¡Callate! - Le dijo a punto de llorar

- ¡Ya dejalo! - Dijo Kevin como defendiendo a Alexis y Alexis le respondio con una cara sonrojada

- _¿Me gusta Kevin?o.O - Pregunto Alexis en el confesionario confundido _

_- No piensen que me gusta Alexis, porque a mi me gusta Laura - Dice Kevin enamorado _

- Ahora llegara... _Diego Susch - _Dijo Thiago mientras el chico bajaba de una lancha de ojos negros alto y musculoso y tiene piercign en las cejas con bermudas negras de unos 19 años de edad.

- Hola Diego

- Hola Thiago - Le devuelve el saludo Diego

- Bien ve al lado de tus compañeros - Le señala Thiago

- _Veo que es algo rudo - Dice Lucy en el confesionario _

_- ¿Entro Diego?... creo que si por eso esta aqui - Dice Laura _

_- _Bien creo que no se que paso con Tomas que tuvo que irse de la playa no tengo ni idea porque pero se fue - Comento Thiago

- Ahora aquí llega.... _Agustin Musso Rovitti - _Dijo Thiago que veia a un chico una altura similar a la de Tyler pelo largo que te tapa un ojo y un lunar abajo del labio y del ojo con un short Hawaiano que tiene sus iniciales.

- ¿Que tal Thiago? - Saluda Agustín y Thiago le responde con chocarse la mano.

Bien creo que ya hemos terminado con los personajes... Agustin y Kevin seran parte de los Delfines Chillones y Diego sera parte de los Tiburones Asesinos - Comento Thiago

- Ahora comencemos con el segundo desafio - Agrego Thiago - El segundo desafio consta en que no tendran que montar sus lanchas solamente participaran los que no participaron en el anterior... - Algunos se quejaban y otros saltaban de la alegría - ... como decía no montaran sus lanchas, asi que tendrán que nada hasta llegar a los obstáculos que están colocados en el agua de la playa, tendrán que saltar desde el tobogan altisimo de por alla, despues nadar hasta donde estan las pelotas de todos colores inflables y lanzarlas hasta aquel aro hasta que entre, despues iran hasta aquella escalera, la subiran, alli pasaran por ese puente movedizo, si caen al agua volverán de nuevo a subir la escalera para pasar de nuevo por el puente, si logran pasarlo ya pasaran a la fase final que es llegar hasta aquel muelle que no tienen salida a la tierra sino a el agua de vuelta asi que se tendran que quedar alli, el equipo que tenga mas concursantes en ese muelle sera el equipo ganador, tienen 59 segundos para llegar, si no llegan antes de esos segundos tendran que volver hasta aqui,¿entendieron?... - Explico Thiago y despues de la pregunta se escuchó (_Cri-Cri...). _

_- _Algo que hay que aclarar es que los nuevos Turistas que llegaron hay a la playa no estarán participando, los que participaran en este desafio seran... Jason, Aiko, Lucy por los Delfines Chillones y Alex, Alexis y Cody por los Tiburones Asesinos - Comento Thiago y Rebeca fue la primera en hablar - Pero no puede ser, yo queria participar - Pero nadie le respondio entonces se cruzo de hombros algo enojada

- Hay una muy buena noticia... ahora Chad ya no sera parte de este Reality, ahora el nuevo pasante seras tu.. - Señala Thiago

- ¿Yo? - Pregunto

- ¿El? - Preguntaron todos los turistas

- _¿Yo? - Pregunto en el confesionario_

_- ¿El? - Preguntaron todos los turistas en el confesionario juntos _

- Si tu Justin - Le dijo Thiago

_- _Bien acepto

- Estan listos - Pregunto el conductor que esperaba por Justin para que le ponga los salvavidas

- Si todo pronto... - Le dio la señal Justin el nuevo pasante

- Bien empezaremos con Jason... por los Delfines Chillones, 3..2..1 ahora - Le dio la señal Thiago y Jason se lanzo por el tobogan

- Vamos arranco el tiempo - Dijo Thiago que prendia el cronometro

_Jason se lanzo por el tobogan, ahora ya iva por las pelotas inflables, de un solo tiro, ya emboco una en el aro, 42 segundos, ahora iria por las escaleras, la subio rápido, aunque lo tuvo que hacer dos veces ya que se cayo en el primer intento, ahora pasa por, el puente corredizo, quedan 27 segundos, y ahora ya llego a el muelle con unos 20 segundos que le restaron._

_- ¡_Muy bien echo! - Le grito Thiago desde el otro lado del muelle en la parte de arena

- ¡Si, muy bien! - Gritaban los concursantes del equipo de los Delfines Chillones

- Bien ya tenemos un concursante de parte de los Delfines Chillones del otro lado - Comento Thiago

- Ahora Alex por los Tiburones Asesinos - Dijo Thiago y agrego - ¡Ahora!

_- ¡Aqui voy! - Dijo y se lanzo por el tobogan, lanzo la pelota al aro.. la emboco, subio las escaleras rapidisimo, paso el puente como un rayo, y llego hasta el muelle, lo cual todos quedaron sorprendidos por ver a una chica muy atletica _

- Excelente Alex - Le dijo Thiago aun sorprendido y le acordo el tiempo que le habia sobrado, unos 4O segundos

- ¡Si! - Grito todo el equipo de los Tiburones Asesinos despues de reaccionar por lo visto

- Ahora tu Aiko - Le dijo Thiago - ¡Ya!

_- ¡Ahh! - Grito Aiko que se lanzaba por el enorme tobogan, y se dirigia hacia las pelotas, tomaba una, la lanzaba pero no embocaba en el aro, tomaba otra y aun no podia, hasta que la tercera si acerto, 3O segundos, ahora se dirigia hacia la escalera, pudo subir facilmente pero en el puente se le complico, se tanbaleaba mucho para poder cruzarlo, lo cual los compañeros la animaban, y Thiago le recordaba 1O segundos, depues lo pudo cruzar y llego con 2 segundos de sobra._

_- _Vamos nadie se cae - Pregunto Thiago algo molesto por no ver a nadie en el agua sin poder cruzar y todos los turistas lo miraron con enojo

- Bien ahora iras tu Cody - Le dice Thiago - ¡Ya Cody!

- _¡no! - dice mientras se tiraba en el tobogán, ahora iria por las pelotas lanzo unas dos y en la segunda logro embocarla en el aro de la parte superior, quedan 43 segundos, ahora iria por la escalera, lo cual la subio sin ningún problema, ahora iria por el puente movedizo lo cual le costo un poco pero al final lo logro pasar y llegar al muelle con unos 17 segundos de sobra._

_- _Pasara Lucy - Dijo Thiago - ¡Ahora!

- _¡Buiii! - Grito Lucy que se lanzaba por el tobogán, despues lanza unas cuatro pelotas y emboca, quedan 31 segundos, ahora va por la parte de la escalera, lo sube, 22 segundos, ahora el puente movedizo, oh.. no ah caido, pero igual se levanto, jejej, ahora llega al muelle con 12 segundos de sobra._

_- _¡Si lo logre! - Grita de la emoción Lucy

- Ahora el ultimo en hacer el desafio... es Alexis - Dijo Thiago - ¡Que empiece!

- _¡Nooo! - Grito Alexis del miedo que tenia, despues lanzo 6 pelotas y en la sexta acerto, 38 segundos, ahora va por la parte de la escalera.. si pudo subir ahora el puente movedizo... ¡No puede ser! - Dijeron los compañeros del equipo de los Tiburones Asesinos al ver que Alexis caia al agua _

_- _Bien ya han ganado los Delfines Chillones, ahora Tiburones Asesinos vayan a dejar sus votos que esta noche tendra alguien que abandonar la playa - Comento Thiago

- Si ganamos - Le dijo Ulises que le daba un gran abrazo a Aiko que recien llegaban del muelle.

- Por tu culpa perdimos - Le dijo Alex a Alexis

- No fue mi culpa - Le respondio

- Si lo fue - Le grito algo enojada Alex

- no lo fue - Le repitió Alexis y despues vino Cody a parar la pelea.

- Bien aho... - Decia Thiago pero fue interrumpido por una chica rubia de ojos grises, no es muy alta, pero por eso usa las botas esas, con buen cuerpo (pero sin exagerar), con un bikini lila, con las cuerditas plateadas y brillos violetas, de unos 16 años de edad que llegaba nueva a la isla - Esperen - dijo la misma

- ¿Que haces tu en mi programa? - Le pregunto Thiago

- ¿Y que haces tu en el mio tambien? - Le respondio con una pregunta

- Porque... - Le decía pero fue interrumpido por Nia

- Porque nada... yo ahora vine a tu Reality asi que aceptenme - Dijo Nia

- Esta bien, estas aceptada - Le dijo no tan contento

- ¿Quien es ella primero que nada? - Pregunto Rebeca cruzada de brazos

- Y a ti que te importa.. - Le decía Nia pero fue interrumpida por Thiago que dijo - Para todos ella es Nia

- ¡A si Nia! - Salto Lucy a saludarla

- Hola Lucy - La saluda Nia

- ¿De donde se conocen ustedes? - Pregunto Ulises

- De Campamento del Terror - Le responde Nia

- Ya esta la bienvenida seguimos con el programa - Se queja Rebeca

- ¿Algún problema Hannah Montana? - Le responde con una pregunta Nia y todos se rien hasta Thiago

- ¿Porque todos me llaman Hannah Montana? - Pregunto Rebeca algo furiosa pero nadie le respondió nada, entonces se fue corriendo hacia las cabañas totalmente escrachada mientras todos largaban enormes carcajadas.

- Bien Nia sera parte de los Tiburones Asesinos - Le dijo Thiago

- ¿Y que tal ese equipo? - Pregunto Nia

- Acaban de perder un desafio - Le comento Thiago, después se largo a reir y agrego - Ahora dirigansen a sus respectivas cabañas y que los Tiburones Asesinos vuelvan a la noche para despedir a uno de sus compañeros - Dijo Thiago.

* * *

**Aca termino el segundo desafio, ahora ustedes seran los que voten para irse yo aca dejare una lista de numeros, ustedes eligen uno, yo me fijo en mi lista y el que haya caido en ese numero de los participantes sera el que abandonara la isla, a ver si me entiendo, que ustedes eligen un numero por ejemplo el **_**5 **_**veo en mi lista y ese participante del Reality sera el que abandonara la PLaya con Drama (PCD), el numero que tenga mas votos sera el que abandonara la Playa.**

**Aca esta la lista :**

**Yo en realidad tengo los numeros con los participantes, voten por uno.**

_1. _

_2. _

_3. _

_4. _

_5. _

_6. _

_7. _

_8. _

_9. _

_1O. _

_11. _

_12. _

_13. _

_14. _

_15. _

_16. _

_17. _

_18. _

_19. _

_2O. _

_21. _

_22. _

**Otra cosa que tengo que poner es que dejen videos mensajes de la familia, con que sea de la casa en la cual vive todo bien y después saldra en el siguiente capitulo de La PLaya con Drama. **

**ThiagoDaanuu-18 **


	5. Cuidado con el Tronco

**Disclaimer: TDI no me pertenece **(Odio poner esto pero ta... siempre ahí que aclararlo)**  
Confesiones, Votos, Opening y la redacción del desafío: **_Sera escrito de esta manera._**  
Si alguien quiere ser pareja de alguien que me avise.  
El nombre que elegí fue los Turistas.  
El vídeo que pasan cuando esta el Opening**: Parte mía y parte de necrara-darkangel**  
La letra del Opening:**_necrara-darkangel._

**Se que faltan tildes pero no los puedo acomodar…**

* * *

_A la noche..._

_... _Bien creo que ya han dado sus votos, que tal si los vemos - Dijo Thiago

- ¿Porque el estar mirando los votos? - Pregunto Rebeca

- Creo que es buena idea ¿No? - Dijo Kevin

- A mi tampoco me suena a mala idea - Dijo Cody concordando con Kevin

- Como sea... odio ver los malditos votos, es una falta de tiempo - Agrego Rebeca

- Vamos Hannah Montana no te molestes - Le dijo Nia y todos largaron carcajadas en contra de Rebeca

- Jaja.. - Dice con sarcasmo Rebeca y después agrego - Todos son unos malditos.... - Decía pero Lucy la interrumpió diciendo - ¡Algo se quema!

- ¿Donde? - Preguntaron todos

- Miren alli - Señalo Bianca para unos arbustos

- ¡Agua! - Grito Alexis

- ¡Sii! - Se escucho una voz desde los arbustos

- ¿Quien es ella? - Pregunto

- ¡yo Maye! - Grito Maye entre las llamas del inmenso fuego

- Oh... es Maye no habra que ir a ayudarla - Dijo Aguus

- No, mejor sigamos con el programa - Le contesto Rebeca

- Claro... y si despues sale herida - Pregunto Patrick

- Bueno entonces ve tu! - Le dijo Diego

- Claro que ire - Le responde y se marcha hasta el medio de las llamas

- ¿Y bien seguimos con el programa o no? - Le pregunto Bianca buscando una respuesta al problema

- Eh.. creo que seria buena idea seguir con el programa ¿no? - Dijo Nia tomando su cabeza y después agrego - Creo que Matt es mejor conductor

- No me importa lo que sea Matt aca el no esta... ahora soy yo y no ese "Matt" el maldito que conduce - Le dijo furioso Thiago que se acercaba cada vez mas a Nia, y cuando se volteaba a irse por donde venia Nia repitio la oracion - Matt es el mejor conductor

- .... - Fue interrumpido Thiago por Kevin que decia - Ya basta de pelear

- ¡Maye! - Grito Aguus que la veia salir de las inmensas llamas del fuego con Patrick en los hombros

- ¿Que le paso a Patrick? - Pregunto Aiko

- ¿Y tu desde cuando te preocupas por Patrick? - Pregunto Ulises algo celoso

- ¿Que...? - Le pregunto Aiko para que Ulises repitiera lo que habia dicho

- Que desde cuand... Nada - Le respondió

- ¿Estabas celoso? - Le pregunto Aiko esperando que diga que si

- Bueno si esta bien... pero como amigos - Le dijo Ulises

- Patrick esta mal - Comento Lucy

- ¿como que esta mal?... si camina y todo - Dijo Zoe que lo veia que caminaba pero todo quemado, ajajaj

- ¿No ves que esta casi todo quemado? - Le dijo Lucy que despues casi se desmallara

- Pero al menos camina - Respondió Zoe

- Vamos no esta tan mal - Aporto Jason

- ¿Laura? - Le pregunto algo sonrojado Kevin

- ¿Que quieres Kevin? - Le respondió mientras veia a Patrick que intentaba caminar con ayuda de Lucy y Maye

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? - Le pregunta Kevin

- ¿Como que de tomar...? si aqui no hay nada de eso, ni menos nos darian si pedimos - Le contesta Laura

- Si puedes tomar agua... de la misma playa - Le dijo Kevin

- ¡iiiuugh! - Dijo Laura como dandole asco y se fue  
_Cabina de Confesiones..._

_- no puede haberle dicho eso a Laura... que tome agua de la playa! - Dijo Kevin_

- _Todabia me da asco el agua de la playa - Dijo Laura en la cabina de confesiones_

- _Bueno pensandolo bien, el agua de esta playa no esta tan sucia - Dijo Kevin_

- ¿Bien y para cuando el programa? - Se quejo Rebeca

- ¿Porque tanto apuro? - Pregunto Bianca

- Porque quiero... - Le respondio Rebeca mirandola de reojo

- Bien ahora que los Delfines Chillones se vayan a sus respectivas cabañas y que los Tiburones Asesinos se queden para ver quien sera el que el que abandonara esta noche La PLaya con Drama - Comento Thiago y todos los Delfines Chillones se fueron.

- ¿Ahora si mostraran los malditos votos? - Pregunto Rebeca cruzandose de brazos

- Chau Hannah Montana - Se despidio Zoe ya que ella es parte de los Delfines Chillones

- ¡Ya me tienen podrida con el Hannah Montana! - Le dijo Rebeca y se fue a pelear con Zoe

- ¡Espera! - Le dijo Ty que se le ponia delante de Zoe para defenderla

- ¿Y tu que te metes? - Le pregunto Rebeca y despues agrego - Dos cosas... la primera - Le dijo mostrandole el dedo indice - ella no es parte de nuestro equipo, y segundo - Le mostro el indice y el mayor juntos - A quien tendrias que defender era a mi

- Te respondo la primera... primero no tiene nada que ver que este en el otro equipo y segunda respuesta que a ti no te defenderia por nada... - Le dijo Ty y Rebeca quedo boquiabierta

- ¿What´s? - Pregunto Rebeca como diciendole "¿que cosa decis?"

- What´s nada... - Le respondio Ty todabia delante de Zoe

- Como sea... vete al diablo - Le contesto Rebeca y se fue con su equipo

- ¿Tu porque la defiendes? - Le pregunto Ale a Ty

- _No puede ser que ahora se sume Ale - Penso Zoe _

- ¿Ustedes no eran novios? - Metio la pata Lucy reifiriendose a Zoe y Ale mientras ayudaba a Patrick

- _Otro problema mas - Dijo Zoe para si misma_

_- Tiene razon Lucy, yo he visto a Zoe y Ale besandose - Se dijo para si mismo Ty _

_- ¡Si!, una bien - Dijo Rebeca en el confesionario _

- Bueno ahora si, dejemos de problemas estupidos y diremos los votos - Dijo Thiago y todos los Delfines Chillones se fueron hasta Zoe que no pudo agradecerle a Ty por defenderla.

- _Bien yo votare por Alexis, el hizo que perdieramos el desafio - Voto primera Alex bien decidida _

_- Creo que la culpa no la tuvo Alexis, el se ecsforzo por el equipo, entonces voto por Rebeca - Voto Cody _

_- Vamos votare por Alexis, si yo hubiese participado no lo hubiera perdido como el - Voto Rebeca cruzada de brazos_

_- Bien votare por Alexis, por su culpa estamos aqui - Dijo Aguus_

_- ¡Maye quemara la playa!, ahh... - Dijo Maye que miraba a la camara - ... Maye vota por... Alexis - Dijo Maye y se dio un golpe a la camara y despues se largo a reir_

_- Espero que no voten por mi - Dice y se señala a si mismo -... igual votare no pierdo las esperanzas, yo voto por... Rebeca - Voto Alexis_

_- Bueno yo votare por Nia ella llego mucho rato despues y no ayudo en nada con el desafio, solamente vino a pelear - Dijo algo enojado Riaya _

_- Bien creo que votare por Rebeca, ella es una "·"!|... y una Hannah Montana - Dijo Nia y sonrio _

_- ¡Se que yo tambien llegue tarde pero Nia mas tarde que yo!, entonces voto por ella - Dijo Kevin_

_- Bien yo voto asi de rapido por.. Rebeca - Dijo Ale _

_- Bien voto por Alexis el es la causa de la cual estamos aqui - Voto Ty de ultimo._

- Bien creo que estuvo algo parejo... tenemos un _seis _a _cuatro,_ en contra de Alexis - Dijo Thiago

- Ahora diremos segun el publico como eran los puntos en total, cada voto del publico vale _dos _puntos de sus votos, Rebeca cuatrovotos por los de la playa  
- Malditos compañeros - murmuro Rebeca

- Alex cero votos

- bien gracias publico - Dijo sin animo

- No agradezcas mucho Alex, el publico no se da cuenta a quien vota realmente, solamente eligen un numero y el que sale... sale - Le explico Thiago y siguio con los votos - Alexis _seis_ votos por los de sus compañeros

- ... - no dijo nada Alex por ya saber que se iria

- Aguus _dos_ voto

- Bueno no me molesta igual - Dijo tranquila Aguus

- Ale _cero_ voto. No dijo nada pero levanto su dedo pulgar como diciendo "gracias"

- Maye _cero_ voto

- Si, Maye, Maye, Maye, Maye - Decia Maye sin parar

- Riaya _dos_ votos

- No importa igual - Dijo tranquila Riaya cruzada de brazos

- Ty _dos_ votos

- ¿Un voto?, bueno igual no me ire - Dijo con seguridad

- Nia _dos_ votos

- La "!$·$·%"! - Dijo Nia y despues se calmo de golpe

- Kevin _dos_ votos

- ¡Que buenisimo! - Dijo Kevin con sarcasmo

- Cody _cero_ votos - Dijo de ultimo Thiago

- ¡Gracias! - Dijo alegre Cody

- Bien creo Alexis abandondara esta noche la PLaya con Drama - Dijo Thiago

- Bueno adios - Dijo Alexis algo triste

_- ¡Si! - Dijo Alex su hermana por dentro_

_- _¡Adios! - Saludo triste Alexis mientras montaba la lancha y se marchaba de la playa

- Ahora Tiburones Asesinos vayan a sus respectivas cabañas, que ya termino la ceremonia - Dijo Thiago

_Fin de la segunda parte del capitulo anterior_

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente..._

- ¿Thiago? - Le pregunto Justin al ver a Thiago que se iva de la PLaya

- ¿Justin? - Pregunto Thiago que giraba para verlo de frente

- ¿Porque te ibas? - Le pregunto Justin

- No me iva, solamente quería tomarme una licencia - Le respondió Thiago

- ¿Como una licencia? - Le pregunto y después agrego - ¿Puedes pedir?

- No la pedí directamente, yo la tome por mi propia decisión - Le contesto Thiago con tranquilidad

- Le dire a el director - Dijo Justin

- ¡No!... espera - Le dijo Thiago desde las espaldas de Justin

- ¿Que? - Le pregunto Justin dándole la espalda

- Esta bien, esta bien.. volveré solamente porque si le dices me despidiran y no cobrare nunca mas dinero cada mes - Le dijo Thiago no muy animado  
_Cabina de confesiones _

- _Bien pude convencer de que Thiago se valla - Dijo Justin alegre y después agrego - ah... ahora que lo pienso... no seria mala idea ir a decirle al director que Thiago pensaba irse del programa para que me subas el sueldo a mi - Dijo mas alegre que antes_

_- Bien vuelvo por el maldito dinero, pero si seria por mi no conduceria este programa nunca mas en mi vida, aunque lo disfruto por ver a todos sufrir, ajjajaja - Dijo Thiago_

_- _Adiós Thiago - Le dijo Justin, y Thiago volvía a sus espaldas quejándose sin parar.

* * *

- Bien Thiago grabando - Le dio la señal el camarógrafo

- La semana pasada en la PLaya con Drama, los turistas tenían que pasar por los obstáculos que habíamos colocado en el agua de esta playa, y poder lograr pasarlos hasta llegar a un muelle para poder tener un turista mas, el equipo que lograba tener mas turistas a salvo ganaría el desafio, y la victoria fue para los Delfines Chillones que lograron no tener que ir a la Ceremonia que se emite por la noche para eliminar a uno de sus compañeros, y ese compañero fue Alexis que tuvo que abandonar la playa, quien se ira esta noche, habrán nuevos problemas, ocurrirán nuevos romances.. descubranlo aquí en La PLaya con Drama - Comento Thiago

_Opening... _

_"Unas vacaciones yo quería tener...pero mi jefe me puso..aquí..ahora yo te pregunto..si tu quieres tener una vacaciones...mejores que las mías...ven a playa del drama...muchos amigos, enemigos encontraras, locuras, amores, todo puede pasar..y ganar un millón...yo quiero ser la playa tomando sol...o corriendo...yo quiero ser famoso..(estribillo repetido...) fin del a canción con musica de playa hawaiana.."_

_Vídeo del Opening... Thiago...a punto de irse de vacaciones...cuando Justin..lo lleva del brazo..en modo cómico....hasta la PLaya donde su jefe lo reta...panorama de los turistas o vacacionistas en este caso.., a Nia le suena el celular y Rebeca se lo quita de la mano y comienzan a pelearse, el celular después de ser forcejeado cae al agua y en eso aparece Oliver nadando hasta llegar a la playa en eso esta Zoe y Bianca tomando sol hablando después llega Ty para ver a Zoe pero Ale comienza a pegarle para que deje de mirarla, después llega un coco a la cabeza de Ty ambos miran hacia arriba y ven a Maye que estaba arriba de la palmera, en eso Alexis y Alex aparecen peleando y Cody intentando separarlos, después saluda Lucy amablemente y una pelota le da en la cara, la cámara va hacia quien le tiro la pelota y ese fue Jason después el finge no haber sido el que le lanzo el balón, después detrás de un arbusto aparece Diego con Riaya casi por besarse pero en eso aparece Kevin corriendo detrás de Laura, después Laura choca con Ulises mientras le hablaba a Aiko desde las espaldas, después Laura siguió corriendo, después la cámara para y ve a Aguus que se encontraba chateando en la computadora negra portátil de Thiago, pero en eso para Patrick y la ve a Aguus y sale corriendo para contarle a Thiago lo cual Aguus lo corre atrás, y en eso aparece Agustín tirándose al agua de la playa desde un pequeño muelle .... en el final Justin con Thiago en la ceremonia de eliminados peleando por el puesto de conductor, lo cual lo logra Thiago y termina. _

_Fin del Opening..._

- Bien Turistas comenzaremos con el desafio - Dijo Thiago al ver a todos reunidos

- ¡Que demás! - Dijo Nia con sarcasmo

- ¡Si!.. otro desafio - Grito Maye de la alegría

- ¿Como esta Patrick? - Pregunto Lucy

- Bien, ¡pero aun sigue algo quemado! - Dijo Maye y se largo a reír

- Es serio - Le dijo Lucy algo seria

- Bien dejemos a los quemados de parte y hagamos el desafio - Contesto Zoe al respecto

- Claro Zoe tiene razón - Concordó Bianca

- Aiko - Le pregunto Ulises como llamándola

- ¿Que quieres Ulises? - Le pregunto Aiko inquieta

- Vamos solamente dame un beso - Le dice Ulises poniendo el labio y cerrando sus ojos

- No... - Le respondió Aiko y lo empuja hacia atrás con su dedo índice que se lo colocaba en el labio

- Dale uno... - Le insistió Ulises

- No... - Le repitió

- ¿Bien ahora si diremos el nuevo capitulo? - Se quejo Rebeca

- Matt es mejor conductor - Comento Nia

- Que me importa ese Matt - Le dijo Thiago

- Bueno Matt en verdad si es m... - Decia Lucy pero fue interrumpida por Thiago que le decía - ¡Que me importa a mi Matt!

- Bueno solo decía.. - Dijo Lucy

- Matt... es mejor conductor - Repitió Nia

- Si no quieres irte de este programa deja de decir "Matt es mejor conductor - Decia Thiago y después agrego - aparte pareces un loro que repite todo y en eso pasa un loro volando sobre sus cabezas que dice - "Matt es mejor conductor"

- Lo que faltaba... - Dijo Thiago furioso y agrego - Ahora el desafio... consta en que tendrán que pasar por unos troncos, algunos de esos troncos colocados en el agua están sueltos, quiero decir que tendrán que pisar los troncos que estén bien sujetados, sino caerán al agua y esa es mala noticia ya que si caen al agua tendrán un turista menos, quiero decir que el equipo que tenga menos turistas del otro lado perderá el desafio - Explico Thiago y después agrego - tienen que pasar de a 3 por grupo

- ¿Que hay en el agua si nos caemos? - Pregunto Bianca

- Hay tiburones - Le dijo Thiago como dándole miedo

- ¡Que miedo..! - Dijo Lucy asustada

- Es mentira tonta - Le dice Rebeca

- Si no crees mira al agua - Le dijo Jason, en eso Rebeca y todos miran y aparecen _tres_ tiburones hambrientos

- empezamos, participaran todos - Dijo Thiago

- Matt es mejor conductor - Dice Nia

- No me jodas mas con eso - Le dijo Thiago y siguió con el desafio

- Ahora pasa... Riaya, Aguus y Maye

- ¡Si, Maye pasara primera! - Dijo la misma Maye

_- Las tres comienzan a pisar los troncos, hasta ahora nadie a caído al agua, aun continúan el pasaje por los troncos, lograran pasar las tres, ¡no!, ya a caído Riaya, pero los tiburones no llegaron para comerla, jejej, Aguus y Maye llegan al final de los troncos. _

_- _Dos turistas para los Tiburones Asesinos - Dijo Thiago

- ¡Si! - Festejaron todos los Tiburones Asesinos excepto Rebeca que dijo con seguridad - igual ganaremos

- ¿Los tiburones que estarían en el agua? - Pregunto Agustín

- Somos malos, pero no para que un tiburón los coma - Le aclaro Thiago

- ¿Por cierto donde esta Alex? - Pregunto Laura

- No lo se... sigamos con el desafio - Dijo rápidamente Rebeca

- Bien seguiremos con los Delfines Chillones, ahora pasaran... Jason, Aiko y Lucy

_- Le tengo miedo a esos tiburones - decía Lucy mientras pasaba por los troncos y miraba al agua.. ahora Jason pasaba sin miedo los troncos, Aiko maso menos, no estaba segura de cual pisar, y en eso se escucho de Rebeca - Ahora - Aviso por un Walkie-Tokie y todos los troncos en los que se encontraban parados cayeron al agua de un solo golpe... (el aviso que dio Rebeca por el comunicador ese hizo que Alex desde abajo del agua soltara con su fuerza los troncos para que todos cayeran). _

_- _No puede ser - Dijo Ulises desde la arena de la playa mientras veía a los _tres _que salían del agua

- Que lastima - Dijo Rebeca con sarcasmo

- Bien hasta ahora los Tiburones Asesinos ganan por _dos_ a _cero_ - Comento Thiago

- ¡Si! - Dijo Cody

- Pero Matt es mejor conductor - Dijo Nia

- Me tenes p... - Decia Thiago pero fue interrumpido por Zoe que decía - Seguimos con el desafio

- Ahora Ale, Nia y Cody por los Tiburones Asesinos

- Si, Matt es mejor conductor - Dijo Nia y comenzó a caminar por los troncos.

_Nia seguía caminando repitiendo "Matt es mejor conductor", Ale paso dos troncos y cayo al agua, después Cody al ver a Ale caer cayo también por no mantener el equilibrio, y al Nia fue la única que logro pasar por los Tiburones Asesinos._

_- _Bien, ah pasado un turista ahora Bianca, Ulises y Patrick por los Delfines Chillones

_Los tres comenzaron a pasar sin problemas, después Rebeca dijo de nuevo - Ahora - y Bianca y Patrick cayeron al agua, lo cual Ulises corrió por la mayoría de troncos y llego hacia el otro lado..._

_- _Bien hasta ahora _tres _a _uno, _los Tiburones Asesinos toman la delantera por ahora- Comento Thiago

_En la cabina de Confesiones..._

_- Creo que mi plan funciona - Dijo Rebeca_

- Ahora Rebeca, Ty, Kevin y Alex - Anuncio Thiago

- ¿Donde esta Alex? - Pregunto Kevin

- No lo se.. mejor lo hagamos sin el - Dijo Rebeca y fue hacia los troncos

_Ty comenzó a pasar por los troncos sin ningún problema, Kevin paso cinco troncos y cayo al agua por pisar uno suelto, ahora pasa Rebeca unos seis troncos... Ty sigue el pasaje por los troncos pero cae en el séptimo, lo cual la única que logro pasar fue Rebeca._

_- _Si lo logre - Dijo Rebeca

- Lo cual esto va _cuatro a uno, _así que tienen que pasar los _cuatro_ turistas que faltan de parte de los Delfines para ganar, si pasan _tres _empatan y si pasan _dos_ o _uno _pierden - Explico Thiago

- ¡Que demás! - Dijo Zoe con sarcasmo

- Ahora Zoe, Laura, Diego y Agustín por los Delfines Chillones - Anuncio Thiago

_Zoe comenzó a pisar los troncos sin miedo, mientras Bianca le daba aliento desde afuera, Diego pasaba sin ningún problema, al igual que Agustín y Laura... pero Rebeca dijo de vuelta - Ahora - y Laura y Agustín cayeron al agua lo cual Diego y Zoe corrieron rápidamente pero no lograron ganar el desafio ya que sumaron tres a cuatro. _

_- _¡Si! - Se escuchaba de todos los Tiburones Asesinos y - ¡No! - De todos los Delfines Chillones

- Bien Delfines Chillones los veo hoy a la noche en la ceremonia de eliminación, ya que no lograron llegar a la cantidad necesaria de turistas para poder ganar el desafio - Comento Thiago

- Esta bien - Decían todos los Delfines Chillones

- Miren allí viene Alex - Dijo Diego que la veía que salia del agua

- ¿Que hacías tu en el agua? - Le pregunto Lucy

- A ti que te importa - Le respondio Alex y fue hacia Rebeca

- Gracias Alex - Le agradeció Rebeca

- ¿Donde esta lo que me ibas a dar a cambio de que yo te ayudara con el plan? - Le pregunto Alex

- Te mentí.. - Le dijo Rebeca y Alex le dio un golpe en la cara, después de unos minutos, Nia le pregunto a Rebeca por gusto

- ¿Que te paso en la cara?

- no me tomes el pelo... - Le dijo Rebeca y se tapo el moretón de la cara por el golpe que le había dado Alex

* * *

_Unos minutos mas tarde.._

_- _¿Ty?

- Si... Zoe - Le respondio

- Venia a agradecerte por haberme defendido hoy - Le dijo Zoe

- Oh... de nada... - Le respondio Ty

- Enserio gracias - Le agradeció de nuevo y le dio un beso y se fue rápidamente

- De nada...

* * *

**Bueno acá termina el quinto capitulo espero que les haya gustado...**

**No mostré los vídeos mensajes para que los que no los hayan mandado los manden...**

**Acá están los números ustedes elijan uno para eliminar, del 1 al 1O.**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18**


	6. Los Videos Message

**Disclaimer: TDI no me pertenece **

**Opening, Confesiones y Videos Message: **_Sera escrito de esta manera. _

**Si alguien quiere ser pareja de alguien que me avise. **

**El nombre que elegí fue los Turistas.**

**El vídeo que pasan cuando esta el Opening: **Parte mía y parte de necrara-darkangel

**La letra del Opening:**_necrara-darkangel. _

**Insultos: ······ **se va a escribir con esos puntos en negrita.

**Por si las dudas "Baka", es una palabra en Japon, creo.. y se lo dice de buena manera Ulises a Aiko. **

* * *

_A la noche..._

- Hola Delfines Chillones - Saludo Thiago

- Hola - Saludaron todos sin animo

- Bien ya veremos quien sera el proximo eliminado - Dijo Thiago

- ¿Hoy ahi que mostrar los votos? - Pregunto Aiko

- Creo que si Baka - Le respondio Ulises

- No.. hoy no los mostraremos - Comento Thiago

- ¿Crees que seras tu la eliminada Zoe? - Le pregunto Bianca

- Yo.. no creo, yo hice bien el desafio... ¿o no? - Le respondio Zoe

- Claro que si... - Le contesto

- ¿Vos me votaste a mi? - Le pregunto Zoe

- No.. ¿y tu a mi?

- Claro que no...

- ¿A quien votaste?

- Eh...

- ¿Entonces ya eliminaremos de una vez? - Pregunto Laura

- ¿No habra que ver los votos? - Pregunto Jason

- ¿No veremos a quien vote? - Pregunto Agustin

- Entonces ya da los votos... - Le dijo Patrick

- Oh.. claro - Ascendio Lucy

- Bien, dire todos los que se salvaron... Patrick, Lucy, Agustin, Diego, Zoe, Bianca, Ulises, Aiko y Laura...

- ¡¿Que..?! - Pregunto mientras se paraba de la arena

- Lo siento... ya tienes que irte... haya esta la lancha por la cual viniste, ahora vete - Le dijo Thiago

- Esta bien me voy - Dijo Jason que se subia a su lancha. (Bien Jason fue eliminado por votos).

* * *

- Hola seguidores de PLaya con Drama, este sera otro capitulo, en el anterior todos los turistas tuvieron que tener cuidado con los troncos ya que si pisaban mal caian al agua y no podria ayudar a su equipo con tener mas compañeros del otro lado, los Delfines Chillones fueron los que perdieron el desafio por culpa de Rebeca que hizo que Alex les soltara los troncos a todos para que caigan, entonces fue Jason el que tuvo que abandonar la playa, ¿Que pasara hoy?, descubranlo aqui en la PLaya con Drama - Comento Thiago

_Opening... _

_"Unas vacaciones yo quería tener...pero mi jefe me puso..aquí..ahora yo te pregunto..si tu quieres tener una vacaciones...mejores que las mías...ven a playa del drama...muchos amigos, enemigos encontraras, locuras, amores, todo puede pasar..y ganar un millón...yo quiero ser la playa tomando sol...o corriendo...yo quiero ser famoso..(estribillo repetido...) fin del a canción con musica de playa hawaiana.."_

_Vídeo del Opening... Thiago...a punto de irse de vacaciones...cuando Justin..lo lleva del brazo..en modo cómico....hasta la PLaya donde su jefe lo reta...panorama de los turistas o vacacionistas en este caso.., a Nia le suena el celular y Rebeca se lo quita de la mano y comienzan a pelearse, el celular después de ser forcejeado cae al agua y en eso aparece Oliver nadando hasta llegar a la playa en eso esta Zoe y Bianca tomando sol hablando después llega Ty para ver a Zoe pero Ale comienza a pegarle para que deje de mirarla, después llega un coco a la cabeza de Ty ambos miran hacia arriba y ven a Maye que estaba arriba de la palmera, en eso Alexis y Alex aparecen peleando y Cody intentando separarlos, después saluda Lucy amablemente y una pelota le da en la cara, la cámara va hacia quien le tiro la pelota y ese fue Jason después el finge no haber sido el que le lanzo el balón, después detrás de un arbusto aparece Diego con Riaya casi por besarse pero en eso aparece Kevin corriendo detrás de Laura, después Laura choca con Ulises mientras le hablaba a Aiko desde las espaldas, después Laura siguió corriendo, después la cámara para y ve a Aguus que se encontraba chateando en la computadora negra portátil de Thiago, pero en eso para Patrick y la ve a Aguus y sale corriendo para contarle a Thiago lo cual Aguus lo corre atrás, y en eso aparece Agustín tirándose al agua de la playa desde un pequeño muelle .... en el final Justin con Thiago en la ceremonia de eliminados peleando por el puesto de conductor, lo cual lo logra Thiago y termina. _

- Turistas reunansen en la ceremonia de eliminacion - Dijo Thiago que se hacia escuchar en toda la playa

- ¿Que quiere ahora? - Pregunto Agustin

_En la ceremonia de eliminacion..._

_- _¿Para que estamos ahora aca? - Pregunto Rebeca cruzada de brazos

- Ya empiezas Hannah - Le dijo Bianca

- ¿Eliminaremos a alguien? - Pregunto Lucy

- No Lucy, hoy no eliminaremos a nadie, asi que podran salvarse por hoy - Explico Thiago

- ¿Entonces para que nos hiciste venir aca? - Pregunto Nia y despues agrego - yo creo que Matt conduceria mejor esta parte

- ¿Eh conducido alguna parte hasta ahora? - Respondio Thiago y despues agrego - Si no me dejan conducir una **·······** vez

- Esa parte tambien Matt la conduceria mejor - Le repitio Nia

- Bueno llego el "Loro Nia" - Dijo Thiago y agrego - por la causa de que lo he traido aca es porque...

- ...porque ¿quemaremos cosas? - Siguio Maye

- No Maye, ya has quemado una gran parte de la playa el otro dia - Le dijo Aguus

- ...porque traeremos a Matt a conducir - Aporto Nia

- ¿Crees que traere a Matt a este programa? - Le dijo Thiago

- Capaz... - Le respondio Nia

- Nunca... - Confirmo Thiago

- porque... ¿habra lucha? - Pregunto Riaya mientras sacava una navaja de su bolsillo

- No... - Le dijo Diego, le tomo la navaja y se la guardo en su bolsillo

- Nada de eso Riaya - Le contesto Thiago - Por la causa de que estamos aca es porque mostraremos los videos mensajes que les han mandado su familia, amigos, mascotas.. bueno no creo que las mascotas hablen pero... - Decia Thiago y fue interrumpido nuevamente por Nia - Yo conosco un loro que si habla

- Tambien yo... - Le respondio Thiago sin animo ya que se habia dado cuenta que Nia hablaba del loro que habia repetido "Matt es mejor conductor"

- ¿Bien y en donde los miraremos? - Pregunto Laura

- Mira alli hermosa - Señalo Kevin para Laura

- ¿Hermosa? - Le pregunto Laura

- Claro si eso es lo que eres - Le contesto y Laura quedo sonrojada

_Cabina de Confesiones..._

_- ¿Kevin me dijo hermosa? - Pregunto Laura _

_- Bueno se lo necesitaba decir - Dijo Kevin en la cabina de confesiones_

_- ¿Para que entre? - Dijo Lucy y despues recordo - a si para agradecerles por haber mandado los videos mensajes_

_- Un video mensaje.. no lo necesito - Dijo Rebeca con su tono de superioridad_

- Algunos de ustedes no han recibido videos message... - Dijo Thiago

- Que mal... ¿porque? - Pregunto Lucy

- Porque sus familiares u amigos no mandaron - Le comento Thiago

- Ahh... claro

- Ojala que yo no haya recibido - Dijo Alexandra algo molesta

- ¿Porque no Alex? - Le pregunto Cody

- Porque.. - Dijo Alex con sarcasmo

- Yo espero recibir uno de mi familia o amigos - Respondio Cody pensando en como seria su video mensaje

- ¿Donde esta Jason? - Pregunto Riaya

- Fue el eliminado de nuestro equipo - Le contesto Patrick

- Bien comezaremos con.. Zoe, Ty y Nia - En eso sale una pantalla tipo como de cine pero como mas chica, casi un cuadrado.

- ¿Porque los tres juntos? - Pregunto Ty

- Asi lo mandaron...

_- Holis chicos! -Saluda una rubia de cabello corto y ojos verdes.  
- Ahora se porque Nia saluda asi -Comenta Austin.  
- Bien Zoe! Porfin besaste a Ty!!!-Grita animada una pelinegra de ojos cafees. - y Ty, dejate de idioteces y arreglate con Zoe de una __**····**__ vez!!!-Grito animada.  
- Y Nia...Deja de mirar al __**·····**__ camarografo "tu sabes quien" se pone celoso cada vez que te ve -Comenta Austin.  
- Yo no me pongo celoso!!!-Grita Matt poniendose rojo.  
- Jeje, él nunca te nombró -Rie la rubia.  
- Y porque te haces el aludido? -Rie la pelinegra.  
- Este...-Empieza a decir, totalmente rojo.  
- Vamos, admiteselo enfrente dde la camara -Lo anima la rubia mientras señala a la camara.  
- T-tngo que estudiar -Dice mientras toma su campera negra y se va.  
- Es mentira - Comenta Austin mientras lo ve -Solo que se fue a esconderse...  
- Mentira!!!-Grita desde su cuarto.  
- Caso perdido -Niegan todos con la cabeza.  
- Zoe, no dejes que Bianca te robe a Ty -Le sonrie la rubia.  
- Ty, no seas idiota y reacciona con Zoe -Le dice la pelinegra.  
- Y Nia, no le coquetees mas al camarografo,y no nombres a Matt, o digas algo refiriendote a ál, porque "tu sabes quien" se emociona y me empieza a fastidiar -Comenta Austin.  
- Adios -Saludan, mientras Austin apenas sonrie. _

_- _¿Quien es el camareografo? - Pregunto Ty

- Eh... ¿? - Decia Nia

- ¿Que quien era el camareografo? - Le pregunto nuevamente Ty

- Mejor sigamos con los demas videos message - Le dijo Nia

- ¿Que pensabas sobre el video? - Les pregunto Agustin a Zoe y Ty

- Eh... - Decia Zoe algo sonrojada

- ¿Porque estas asi de roja? - Pregunto Laura

- No sera por el video message - Le contesto Patrick

- No.. porque tiene que ser por eso...

- Porque nadie se habia enterado de tu beso con Ty - Le dijo Lucy

- Ah.. si, pero mejor sigamos con los videos que restan - Le respondio Zoe

- Bien sigamos con Maye...

_Esta su mama, con su abuela y su mascota  
- hola hija solo quiero decirte que cuidate y DEJA DE SUBIR A LOS ARBOLES cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir - Le dijo su mama  
- YA OISTE A TU MADRE! Y TEN CUIDADO CON QUEMAR ALGO!! asi y te queremos mucho - Le contesto la abuela  
- waf waf - Chikis...(perra) _

_- _¡Gracias! - Dice Maye

- ¿Gracias nada mas? - Le dice Diego

- Si... que es lo que mas quieres que diga.. - Le dice Maye y despues agrega - A si... no me subire mas a los arboles - Le miente Maye

- Bien seguiremos con el video message de Bianca y Rebeca...

- ¿Que...? - Preguntaron las dos al esuchar que el video mensaje seria compartido

- Si, esta compartido - Le aclaro Thiago

- No puede ser - Decia Rebeca

- ¿Como que con ella? - Preguntaba Bianca

- ¿Lo quieren ver o no? - Pregunto Thiago

- Bueno esta bien - Le respondio Bianca

- Bien... lo vere... - Contesto Rebeca cruzada de brazos

- _¡Holaa a todos! Especialmente a ti Bianca ¡Wuju Bianca Manda! -Se escucha a una chica, Liz, mejor amiga de Bianca- Me aleg__ra que ya allas hecho buenas amigas, y bueno no tengo comentarios para enemigos... -Muestra una foto de Rebeca con un bigote dibujado- Como sea, te deseo lo mejor allá adentro, espero que te diviertas mucho, que ganes y aunque tú me dijiste que no tendrias ningún tipo de "relación" -Hizo comillas con ambas manos- Se muy bien que ahi alguna quimica entre tu y Jason, no lo niegues jajajajajajjaja bueno espero que la pases muy bien y que ganes eh, ¡Yo se ganaras! y bueno no me queda más tiempo ya que a la maldita producción de este reality no le alcanza el presupuesto y tengo que compartir el video con Ashley, que tipa tan tarada, almenos es la unica que quiere a Rebeca -Esto ultimo lo dijo susurrando, pero alguien la escucho  
¡Hey! Osea te escuche -Dijo una pelirroja, acercandose a la cámara y empujando a Liz- ¡REBECA! ¡GUACHITA! Espero que estes muy bien, la televisión no hace aumentar los 5 kilos como todos dicen  
- ¡Claro que si! -Comento Liz, quien estaba tirada en el suelo  
- ¡TÚ CÁLLATE! -Comento la pelirroja- En fin, osea, ¡Estas regia estupenda! Hasta ahora vas muy bien linda, sigue asi, que pronto vas a ganar y juntas podremos ir a todos los spas de la ciudad -Suspirando No le hagas caso a ninguna de las chicas especialmente a esas Zoe, Bianca y Nia, son unas envidiosas, ¡Sigue asi! y ese Ty es muy lindo eh ¿Tendra hermano? espero que si Bueno nena te veo pronto...¡Gana amigui! -La chica iva a decir algo más pero es empujada  
- ¡BIANCA MANDA! Wuju ¡En tu cara perdedora! -Decia Liz mientras le gritaba a Ashley  
- Ui me las pagaras -La pelirroja corre tras Liz quien se cae y ella se avalnza encima, se corta la camara. _

- Gracias Ashley - Le agradece Rebeca

- Gracias Liz - Le agradece Bianca

- No me copies - Le dice Rebeca

- Hay... no me copies - Le dijo Bianca con sarcasmo

- Thiago... ¿Es verdad que estoy mas gorda? - Le pregunto Rebeca

- Eh... creo que algo - Le dijo y todos comenzaron a reirse

- ¿Ashley me mentiste? - Le pregunto Rebeca

- Creo que si - Le respondio Nia

- Tu callate - Le ordeno Rebeca

- Callate tu Hannah Montana - Le dijo Nia

- Esa foto de tu con bigotes estaba graciosa - Le dijo Alexandra a Rebeca

- ¡Uff! - Dijo furiosa Rebeca

- No creo que ganes para poder ir con tu amiguita a los spas de la ciudad - Le dijo Bianca

- Claro que ganare este reality....

- Bien sigamos con el siguiente video message que corresponde a Ale...

- ¡Si! - Grito Ale y miro la pantalla atentamente

_Padre: Vamos Ale desde aqui todos queremos que ganes _

_Todos los amigos del padre y de Ale: ALE-ALE-ALE-ALE-ALE  
Padre: Ya queremos que vengas con esa cantidad de dinero  
Todos los amigos del padre y de Ale: PLATA-PLATA-PLATA-PLATA  
Padre: y que vengas con una novia  
Todos los amigos del padre y de Ale: NOVIA-NOVIA-NOVIA-NOVIA  
Padre: y que no seas el proximo eliminado  
Todos los amigos del padre y de Ale: ELIMI..., decian pero el padre le corto y dijo: Ya basta no me copien lo que digo  
Padre: Adios Ale  
Todos los amigos del padre y de Ale: ADIOS-ADIOS-ADIOS-ADIOS _

_- _Gracias amigos - Se dijo mas para si mismo

_- _Si que repiten todo el tiempo... - Aporto Laura

- Claro que si..

- ¿son asi todo el tiempo? - Pregunto Ulises

- No... pero... bueno en verdad... si - Le respondio Ale

- Ahora seguiremos con Patrick...

- _Madre: Hola Patrick desde aqui te es__tamos extrañando mucho, ¿verdad?  
Hermano Menor: Claro que no... le dice y se cruza de brazos  
Hermano Mayor: Claro que si... Dice y saluda a la camara  
Madre: Bueno aunque algunos te extrañen y otros no.. queremos que ganes  
Hermano Menor: NO...  
Hermano Mayor: Pat-Pat-Pat-Pat-  
Madre: Adios  
Hermano Menor: corta la maldita camara de una vez, ya que me obligaron a hacer esta grabacion  
Hermano Mayor: Adios - Adios, la madre se levanto y corto la grabacion _

- ¿Porque tu hermano menor es tan asi? - Pregunto Aiko

- No lo se, siempre fue, es, y sera asi - Le contesto Patrick

- Y tu hermano mayor, es mas amigable... ¿no? - Le Pregunto Ulises

- Si, con el siempre de chicos jugabamos mientras mi otro hermano el menor se quedaba sentado y no hacia completamente nada... - Le comento Patrick

- Ahh....

- Bueno ahora seguiremos con el siguiente video message que pertenece a Alexandra...

- ¡No puede ser! - Dijo Alexandra y comenzo a ver la pantalla en donde se veia el video

- _Hola Alexandra aca te mando el video message desde casa junto a tu hermano Alexis - Saluda su tia_

_- Hola Alexandra - Saluda Alexis y despues agrega - Como vez tengo tu coleccion de autos de carrera, y mira lo que hago - Le dice Alexis mientras toma los autos de Alexandra y los da contra el piso _

_- ¡Ya deja los autos de Alex! - Le ordena su tia y se despide de la grabacion - Bueno adios Alexandra, espero que ganes el dinero, con ese dinero podras comprarte todos los autos que quieras_

_- Esta bien... era mentira ahora mira! - Le dijo de ultimo Alexis que daba los autos contra el piso nuevamente_

_- Adios - Dijo de ultima la tia y corto la grabacion._

_- _¡Ese Alexis me las pagara por los autos! - Dijo Alexandra furiosa

- Igual tu tia te defendio - Le dijo Cody

- Si pero algunos me a roto - Le respondio Alexandra

- una pregunta.. ¿donde estaba tu madre? - Le pregunto Aguus

- Es que mi madre nunca nos dio, nos da, ni nos dara importancia por nosotros dos, entonces ahora y siempre fue nuestra tia la que nos cuido desde pequeños - Le explico Alexandra un poco mas calmada

- Ahora seguiremos con el video message de Aguus...

- _Hola Aguus - Saluda una de las amigas llamada Belen_

- _Hola_ - _Saluda Luz su otra amiga _

_- Aqui estamos en tu casa haciendo el video message - Dice Belen_

_- Si, desde aqui esperamos que ganes el gran premio - Le Contesta Luz_

_- Si el gran y enorme premio, para que salgamos las tres juntas al centro comercial - Dice la otra _

_- Bueno tambien queremos que consigas un novio - Dice Belen_

_- Si, alli hay muchos chicos lindos - Le responde Luz_

_- Bueno ya deja de hablar de tantos chicos - Le dice Belen_

_- Bien creo que no tenemos tanto tiempo para grabar una grabacion grande pero esto es un pequeño saludo desde tu casa - Le dice Luz_

_- Claro creo que ya debemos dejar - Dice Belen y se para del sofa para cortar la grabacion pero el perro de Aguus para por ahi corriendo y tira la mesa en donde estaba apoyada la camara y corta la grabacion. _

_- _¿Como se llamaba tu perra? - Le pregunto Lucy

- Soffita - Le respondio Aguus

- Ah... que bueno, mi perra se llama.. - Decia pero fue interrumpida por Thiago que decia - Bien seguimos con el video message de Cody

- _Hola Cody, aca te saluda tu madre, ...si.. y tu padre quedo en el trabajo, por eso te mando el video message yo.., a si.. aqui esta tu perro - Le dice su madre y toma al perro para mostrarlo a la camara y despues el perro cae al piso y comienza a olfatear la camara.. _

_- Sal de la camara que quiero seguir hablando - Le dijo la madre de Cody_

_- Ahora si puedo seguir conversando - dijo la madre y fue a ver quien tocaba la puerta_

_- Hola ma - Dijo la hermana de Cody_

_- Estamos grabando para el video mensagge de Cody para la PLaya con Drama - Le explico su madre _

_La hermana corre hacia la camara y saluda- Hola Cody _

_- Hola... digo chau Cody - Se despide la madre y la hermana saluda con su mano._

_- _¿Te llevas bien con tu hermana Cody? - Le pregunto Agustin

- Si, porque no...

- Bien ahora los demas que restan no han recibido videos messages - Dijo Thiago

- ¡No!... ¿Porque? - Pregunto Lucy

- Porque no se preocuparon por filmarlo - Respondio Thiago

- U... que mal - Dice Lucy

_Por otro lado..._

- Vamos Ty tienes que ir hoy a la cabaña principal de Thiago - Lo trataba de convencer Nia

- ¿Para que quieres que vaya? - Le pregunto Ty

- Solamente tienes que ir.. ¿Vas o no? - Respondio Nia

- Es que..

- ¿Es que... que? - Solamente ve a la cabaña

- ¿Para que quieres que vaya a esa maldita cabaña? - Le pregunto Ty

- Solamente anda...

- Bueno esta bien ire - Le contesto Ty

- No falles - Le dijo Nia y se fue

- ¿Zoe?

- Bianca, ¿que haces? - Le pregunto

- Es que necesitaria que vayas hoy a la entrada de la cabaña de Thiago - Le contesto Bianca

- ¿Por que causa? - Le pregunto Zoe

- Es que no te puedo contar solamente necesitarias que vayas - Le contesto

- Esta bien pero espero que no se trate de algo raro - Le dijo Zoe

- Claro que no..

- Bueno esta bien, esperame alli - Le dijo Zoe

- Adios

- Adios

_En la entrada de la cabaña de Thiago..._

_- _Hola ¿que haces aqui? - Le pregunto Zoe

- No tu que haces aqui - Le contesto Ty

- Pero Bianca me cito a mi hoy aca en este lugar - Le dijo Zoe

- A mi me cito Nia - Le comento Ty

- Esto debe ser una joda de Bianca y Nia en conjunto - Penso Zoe

- ¿Pensabas en algo? - Le pregunto Ty

- Eh... no - Le contesto

Detras de una palmera...

- ¡Vamos Zoe ya besalo! - Dijo Bianca

- ¡Vamos Ty besala ya! - Dijo Nia

- ¿Porque no se besan? - Preguntaron las dos al unisono

- Bueno.. creo que me ire, para que Bianca me explique de que se trata esto - Le dijo Zoe y se dio la vuelta para irse

- ¡espera! - Le dijo Ty y la tomo del brazo para que no se vaya

- ¿Que? - Le pregunto Zoe

- Es que..

- ¿Para que es que quieres que me quede? - Le pregunto Zoe

- Porque... - Decia y se lanzo sobre ella para besarla y Zoe se sumo (Quiero decir que Zoe no decidio irse..)

- ¡Si! - Dijeron detras de los arbustos

- ¿Que hacen aqui? - Les pregunto Thiago que salia de su cabaña y veia a Zoe y Ty besarse

- Ya nos vamos - Dijo Ty y se fueron rapidamente tomados de la mano

- Lo logramos - Dijo Nia y Bianca y chocaron sus manos

- Oye Thiago..

- ¿Que es lo que quieres Nia ahora? - Pregunto Thiago que la veia detras de unos arbustos

- Que creo que Matt seria mas amable con los participantes del Reality - Respondio Nia

- Yo creo Matt es un...

* * *

**Bueno aca termino el sexto capitulo...**

**Dejen reviews...**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18 **


	7. Especial de San Valentin

**Antes de poner Disclaimer y todo eso dire que... hoy es mi cumpleaños ya tengo 14**

**Disclaimer: **TDI no me pertenece

**Opening y Confesiones: **_Sera escrito de esta manera._

**Si alguien quiere ser pareja de alguien que me avise.**

**El nombre que elegí fue los Turistas.**

**El vídeo que pasan cuando esta el Opening: **Parte mía y parte de necrara-darkangel

**La letra del Opening:** necrara-darkangel.

**Insultos: ······ **se va a escribir con esos puntos en **negrita.**

**Por si las dudas "Baka", es una palabra en Japón, creo.. y se lo dice de buena manera Ulises a Aiko.  
**

* * *

_**Especial de San Valentin... Atrasado**_

- Vamos Thiago ahí que grabar el nuevo capitulo - Le dijo Justin

- ¿Porque tanto apuro? - Le pregunto de mala manera

- Por dos cosas... - Respondió Justin y después agrego - Una... - levanto el dedo índice - ... porque sino podre tener mas plata si paso yo a conducir el programa y dos... - levanto el índice y el mayor - ... porque te sacaran el puesto a ti y no podrás ganar dinero mensualmente

- Hasta ahora lo conduzco yo... aparte que mas plata quieres si ya te subieron el ······ sueldo por haber ido a decirle a la producción que yo quería irme - Le contesto al respecto Thiago

- Aunque me lo hayan subido puedo ir a pedir mucho mas si quiero - Le dijo Justin

- ¿Porque estas tan seguro de eso? - Le pregunto Thiago mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a Justin

- Porque si... - Le contesto y Thiago se fue a tirar encima de Justin para pelearse pero llego el directorç

- ¡Vamos que en...! - Decía el director pero después de ver hacia el conductor y el pasante agrego - ... ¿Que están haciendo?

- Eh... nada - Le respondió Thiago fingiendo que abrazaba a Justin y entonces el director termino de decir lo que venia a comunicarles - ... en... 5 minutos comenzamos a grabar el nuevo

- Esta bien, ahí estaremos... - Le respondió Thiago, una vez que el director cerro la puerta y Thiago fue el primero en hablar

- Creo que nos salvamos

- Me tendrás que pagar... - Le respondió Justin

- ¿Pagar a que te refieres con eso? - Pregunto Thiago

- A que me tendrás que pagar si no quieres que le diga al director que tu querías pelear por simplemente no querer ir a grabar un nuevo capitulo - Le dijo mostrándole un rostro amenazador pero entre risas, y Thiago se fue a tirar encima para volver a pegarle pero Justin le dijo

- No te atrevas, no querrás pagarme mas

- Esta bien tu ganas... toma - Le dijo Thiago y le dio unos cuantos billetes y Justin se fue riendo.

Thiago siguió a Justin ya que se dio cuenta que se dirigía a la parte de grabación.

- En 3... 2... 1... grabando... - Dio la señal el camarógrafo

- Acá estamos presentando el sexto capitulo... - Decía Thiago pero el director lo interrumpió desde atrás de las cámaras diciendo - ¡Es el séptimo!

- ¿Bueno cual es la ······· diferencia? - Dijo Thiago molesto

- Que dijiste como que había un capitulo menos - Respondió Justin

- Ya lo se... - Le dice Thiago

- ¿Entonces para que preguntas? - Le pregunto Justin confundido y Thiago no respondió pero decidió bufar.

_Opening... _  
_"Unas vacaciones yo quería tener...pero mi jefe me puso..aquí..ahora yo te pregunto..si tu quieres tener una vacaciones...mejores que las mías...ven a playa del drama...muchos amigos, enemigos encontraras, locuras, amores, todo puede pasar..y ganar un millón...yo quiero ser la playa tomando sol...o corriendo...yo quiero ser famoso..(estribillo repetido...) fin del a canción con música de playa hawaiana.."_  
_Vídeo del Opening... Thiago...a punto de irse de vacaciones...cuando Justin..lo lleva del brazo..en modo cómico....hasta la PLaya donde su jefe lo reta...panorama de los turistas o vacacionistas en este caso.., a Nia le suena el celular y Rebeca se lo quita de la mano y comienzan a pelearse, el celular después de ser forcejeado cae al agua y en eso aparece Oliver nadando hasta llegar a la playa en eso esta Zoe y Bianca tomando sol hablando después llega Ty para ver a Zoe pero Ale comienza a pegarle para que deje de mirarla, después llega un coco a la cabeza de Ty ambos miran hacia arriba y ven a Maye que estaba arriba de la palmera, en eso Alexis y Alex aparecen peleando y Cody intentando separarlos, después saluda Lucy amablemente y una pelota le da en la cara, la cámara va hacia quien le tiro la pelota y ese fue Jason después el finge no haber sido el que le lanzo el balón, después detrás de un arbusto aparece Diego con Riaya casi por besarse pero en eso aparece Kevin corriendo detrás de Laura, después Laura choca con Ulises mientras le hablaba a Aiko desde las espaldas, después Laura siguió corriendo, después la cámara para y ve a Aguus que se encontraba chateando en la computadora negra portátil de Thiago, pero en eso para Patrick y la ve a Aguus y sale corriendo para contarle a Thiago lo cual Aguus lo corre atrás, y en eso aparece Agustín tirándose al agua de la playa desde un pequeño muelle .... en el final Justin con Thiago en la ceremonia de eliminados peleando por el puesto de conductor, lo cual lo logra Thiago y termina. _

- Vamos turistas, animo no pueden parar ni un minuto... vamos - Grito Thiago por un altavoz mientras iba viendo a los turistas que corrían sin parar ya que el mismo conductor se los había mandado hacer

- Vamos Thiago.... paremos un segundo... - Le decía Rebeca casi sin respiración

- Si... una vez en la vida que coincido con Rebeca... paremos un segundo nada mas - Dijo Bianca

- Uno solo.... - Se sumo Agustín

- ¿Porque están cansados tan pronto? - Pregunto Thiago

- Tu no estas... cansado... porque estas en un cuatriciclo... y nosotros corremos - Le respondió Nia

- Esta bien, esta bien... ¡Paremos! - Dijo Thiago

- ¡Si! - Dijeron todos al unísono

- Vamos arrancamos de nuevo... - Comento Thiago

- ¿Que? - Pregunto Aguus

- ¿What? - Pregunto con sarcasmo Rebeca

- Dijeron un segundo, ya lo conté, ahora sigamos con el desafío - Dijo Thiago por el megáfono

- ¿Esto es parte del desafío? - Pregunto Ulises

- Cla... - Decía Thiago pero fue interrumpido por una chica que se le acercaba

- Vamos, que esperas Thiago, no pares - Le dijo Aiko

- ¿Porque ······ paraste la corrida? - Pregunto Rebeca

- Habla Thiago - Lo presiono Zoe mientras veía a Thiago que no sacaba la mirada desde hacia _tres _minutos

_Confesiones..._

_- ¿Vamos... que mira? - Pregunto Riaya _  
_- ¿Que lo dejo tan impactado? - Pregunto Kevin_  
_- Pareciera que no nos escuche, parecía una escultura de material - Dijo Lucy_

- No puede ser... - Dijo por fin Thiago

- ¡Thiago! - Grito Miley mientras se acercaba a mi  
- ¿Que haces aquí? - Le pregunto Thiago todavía confundido mientras Miley lo abrazaba.

Mientras Miley abrazaba a Thiago todos se preguntaban - ¿Quien es ella?, ¿Que hace aquí?, ¿Quien es esa rubia? - De todo

- Hola, yo soy Miley la novia de Thiago - Saludo una chica de cabello rubio pero no el rubio patito, ojos verdes, el peinado tiene el cerquillo levantado hacia atrás y prendido con unos ondulines, tiene un enterito negro que termina en short corto con una remera blanca por debajo y unos zapatos con taco negros.

- ¿Que...? - Pregunto Thiago mientras la miraba a la cara

- ¿Es tu novia Thiago? - Pregunto Ty y después dijo como mas para si mismo - No es fea... - Lo cual hizo que Zoe lo mirara con rabia

- ¿Eres mi novio recuerdas? - Pregunto Zoe algo enojada

- Claro que si Zoe - Le respondió y la beso

- y... ¿porque te fijabas en esa chica? - Pregunto Zoe cortando el beso

- Yo solamente tengo ojos para ti - Le contesto Ty y la volvió a besar (no me gusta mucho el romance pero... siempre tiene que haber una parte como esta...)

- Gracias Ty... - Le agradeció entre-besos Zoe

- Vamos ya dejen de abrazarse, ¿quien eres tu? - Pregunto Rebeca inquieta

- Ella si es Miley pero no es mi novia - Respondió Thiago

- Vamos di que si... - Dijo Miley

- ¿Porque uno dice que si y otro dice que no? - Pregunto Diego

- Porque... - Decía Miley pero fue interrumpida por Nia

- ¿Que tal si seguimos con el desafío?

- Si mejor sigamos con eso... - Dijo Thiago y después agrego - ¿Puedes soltarme al menos 1 segundo?

- Oh... claro

- Ya puedes abrazarlo nuevamente - Le dijo Nia

- ¿Porque dices eso? - Pregunto Thiago

- Porque dijiste 1 segundo y lo conté y ya paso... - Le respondió y todos se sumaron

- UFF - Exclamo Thiago, Miley lo soltó y se subió a un cuatriciclo rojo que estaba al costado que el de Thiago

- ¿Ya sabían que iva a venir Miley? - Pregunto Thiago hacia los camarógrafos, directores y todos los que se encontraban detrás de cámara y todos asintieron.  
- ¿Porque ······ no me contaron? - Pregunto y todos se encogieron de hombros

- como sea seguiremos con el desafío - Dijo Thiago y comenzó a redactar el desafío - El desafío de hoy consta en que... - Decía Thiago pero fue interrumpido por Miley

- Primero esto será un especial de san Valentín atrasado, y segundo los equipos se deformaran por hoy, el desafío constara en que las chicas y los chicos tendrán que conseguir todos los corazones o flechas que hemos escondido por la playa posibles, cuando consigan una vendrán hasta aquí que yo y Thiago los esperaremos con unas cajas, el equipo que consiga mas corazones o flechas podrá elegir a una persona del otro equipo para besar, lo que si habrá tres de las chicas que no podrá besar a un chico ya que han eliminado a tres de los mismos en los anteriores capítulos... - Explico Miley y Thiago quedo con cara de _"¿Quien le contó el desafío?" _

_- ¿_Como sabias todo eso? - Le pregunto Thiago

- Es que ahora yo seré como una co-conductora del programa - Le respondió Miley

- ¿De verdad? - Pregunto Thiago hacia el director

- Si - Respondió

_- ¿_Como sabemos quien será el que se quede sin chico? - Pregunto Alexandra

- El que no consiga nada ni corazones ni flechas

- ¿Y como serán eliminados hoy? - Pregunto Cody

- El equipo que consiga menos flechas o corazones ira a la ceremonia de eliminación y votara para eliminar a un compañero - Explico Thiago

- Espera una pregunta... ¿que paso con lo de la corrida?, no era que era parte del mismo desafío - Pregunto Lucy

- No... esa parte la invente yo - Respondió Thiago

- ¿bien cuando empieza? - Pregunto Aiko

- Ahora mismo - Dio la señal Miley y después agrego - ¡Comiencen! - Y todos corrieron hacia todas partes

_En la búsqueda..._

_- _¡Creo que encontré un corazón! - Dijo Aguus

- ¡Yo una flecha! - Exclamo Maye

- ¿Donde estas? - Pregunto Aguus que se dio la media vuelta para verla a la cara pero no la vio ya que Maye le hizo una seña de que se encontraba arriba del árbol

- ¡Vamos Maye bájate de ahi que tu madre ya te lo ah pedido! - Le dijo Aguus

- Esta bien, bajare porque eres mi amiga - Le dijo Maye y bajo rápidamente

- Feliz día atrasado amiga - Le dijo Aguus

- Feliz día - Le respondió.

* * *

- Encontré una flecha - Dijo Kevin

- Mira yo también, pero un corazón - Exclamo Diego mientras sacaba el objeto desde una palmera

- ¿Me ayudas? - Pregunto Diego

- Claro - Respondió y lo hizo subir un poco la palmera para recuperar aquel corazón que podía darles la victoria.

* * *

- Vamos Ty ayúdame que no llego - Le dijo Zoe mientras se ponía de punta de pie para alcanzar una flecha

- Claro Zoe... - Respondió y se acerco a Zoe y la tomo por la cintura para que suba y ambos se sonrojaron

- Ya casi... - Dijo Zoe mientras se estiraba mas y mas

- ¿Ya?

- Si... espera... - Dijo Zoe y se tropezó lo cual cayo encima de Ty _(¿Típico no?), _y comenzaron a besarse.

* * *

- Patrick acércate - Le dijo Agustín

- ¿Que quieres? - Pregunto Patrick

- solamente quería preguntarte una cosa - Le dijo Agustín

- ¿Que pregunta? - Pregunto Patrick

- Quería preguntarte... ¿a quien te gustaría besar? - Le pregunto Agustin

- Me gustaría... besar a... - Decía

- ¿A quien...? - Le pregunto Agustin

- A... Maye... - Respondió

- ¿Enserio? - Pregunto Agustin

- Si, ella es una loca hermosa - Le respondió y Agustin quedo con cara de ¿?

- ¿y a ti? - Le pregunto Patrick

- Ah... nadie...

* * *

- ¿Ya entendiste? - Pregunto Rebeca

- Si, ya lo se, pero primero que nada, me tienes que pagar lo del el otro desafío - Le dijo Alexandra

- Esta bien, ya te dije que te lo daré... pero tu también fíjate en el puñetazo que me diste - Le contesto Rebeca y Alexandra se rio.

- ¿Que hacen acá? - Pregunto Cody que recién llegaba

- Nada que te incumba - Le respondió Rebeca

- Bien si no me cuentan contare que están haciendo algo "a solas" - Dijo Cody

- Esta bien, te contare, estamos haciendo un poco de trampa - Le respondió Alexandra

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?'- Pregunto Cody

- Estamos haciendo trampa para conseguir una flecha o un corazón mas rápido - Le dijo Alexandra

- ¿Estas pronta? - Pregunto Rebeca y Alexandra levanto el pulgar haciendo de seña de _"Listo"_

_- _¡Ahora! - Dio la señal Rebeca y Alexandra se lanzo desde la copa de un árbol tomada con una soga para ir hacia los demás con mas rapidez y para que no la puedan alcanzar.

- ¡Ah! - Grito Alexandra y se soltó para irse con la cuerda, Alexandra paso por encima de Bianca, Riaya y Laura y les robo sus corazones y flechas.

- ¡Espera no! - Grito Laura

- Esperen aquí - Dijo Riaya que corrió hacia donde iva la cuerda, saco su navaja del bolsillo y con mucha fuerza logro cortar la cuerda y Alexandra cayo.

- ¿Que querías hacer? - Pregunto Riaya

- Eso me dolió - Le dijo Alexandra mientras se paraba del suelo

_Música de Vaqueros..._

_Se muestran los ojos de Alexandra... _  
_Se muestran las manos de Riaya..._  
_Se muestran los manos de Alexandra... _  
_Se muestran los ojos de Riaya..._  
_Y comienzan a pelarse..._

- ¡Ya paren! - Dijeron todos

* * *

- ¿A que viniste tu aquí ? - Le pregunto Thiago

- Es que seré la co-conductora, ya te lo dije - Le respondió Miley

- Si ya lo se pero... ¿como llegaste acá? - Pregunto

- Me contrataron, y después que me entere que estarías vos mejor todavía - Respondió

- UFF

- mira allí vienen algunos - Señalo Miley mientras los veían correr a todos hacías las cajas

- Bien contaremos las flechas y corazones - Dijo Miley

- 1... 2... 3... 4... - Seguía contando la rubia y después de contar agrego - ¡El equipo ganador es el de los chicos!

- No puede ser, tendré que ser besada por cualquiera - Dijo Rebeca

- ¿Quien quiere besarte a ti? - Pregunto Nia

- UFF

- Bien chicos comiencen a elegir una chica, me lo dirán al oído sin que lo escuchen, comenzaremos con Agustín - Dijo Miley que hacia sentar a las chicas en unas sillas rojas decoradas con corazones y flechas que los atravesaban

- Primero les vendaremos los ojos para que no sepan de quien se trata lo del beso - Dijo Miley y junto a Thiago les taparon los ojos

- Bien yo elijo a... - Dijo Agustín y se acerco para besarla

- Te dije Nia, ¡me besaron! - Dijo Rebeca

- Bien seguiremos con Ulises... - Ulises se acerco a la chica y la beso

- ¡Me besaron! - Dijo Aiko

- Ahora Patrick...

- ¿Me besaron? - Pregunto Maye mientras se tocaba sus labios

- Si, Maye - Le respondió Miley y agrego - ahora Diego...

- ¿Me besaron? - Pregunto Riaya

- Te toca Ale... - Ale se acerco a una chica y la beso

- ¡Me besaron! - Dijo Zoe

- Ahora Ty...

- Esperen el beso a mi novia - Dijo Ty y miro con furia a Ale

- ¡¿Que?! - Dijo Zoe y se paro rápidamente, se quito la venda y salió corriendo lo cual Ty lo corrió detrás.

- Bien seguimos con Kevin... - Kevin se acerco a Laura y la beso

- ¿Quien me beso? - Pregunto Laura

- Cody... - Cody se acerco a Lucy y comenzó a besarla

- ¿Me besaron? - Pregunto Lucy

- Si Lucy... ahora sáquense sus vendas y miren que chico lo beso - Dijo Miley

Todas quedaron con cara de ¿El?, Sabia que seria el, ¡no!.

- Ahora chicas reúnanse hoy por la noche, hoy una chica abandonara la PLaya con Drama - Comento Miley

- ¿El quien es? - Pregunto Laura, mientras veía a un chico que se acercaba a Nia y la besaba

- ¿Matt? - Pregunto Nia sonrojada

- ¿Matthew que haces acá? - Pregunto Thiago

- ¿El concursaba? - Pregunto Lucy

- Ya vete del Reality... - Dijo Thiago

- Espera, eres apuesto Matt - Dijo Miley mientras se le acercaba

- Ya basta - Exclamo Thiago

- ¿Estas celoso? - Pregunto Miley

- ¡NO...!

En eso Matthew monta una lancha y se va...

- ¡Adiós Matt! - Saludo Nia

* * *

**Este fue un especial de San Valentín, no me gusta mucho ese día pero quería hacer algo parecido a un especial se que ya paso, por eso: "Especial de San Valentín... Atrasado"**

**Dejen Reviews...**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18**


	8. Especial de San Valentin 2

**Disclaimer: TDI no me pertenece**

**Opening: **_Sera escrito de esta manera._

**Si alguien quiere ser pareja de alguien que me avise.**

**El nombre que elegí fue los Turistas, **_(Creo que esta aclaracion ya esta mas que aclarado)._

**El vídeo que pasan cuando esta el Opening: **Parte mía y parte de necrara-darkangel

**La letra del Opening: **necrara-darkangel.

**Insultos: ······ **se va a escribir con esos puntos en **negrita.**

**Por si las dudas "Baka", es una palabra en Japón, creo.. y se lo dice de buena manera Ulises a Aiko.**

* * *

_**Especial de San Valentin... Atrasado**_

_En eso Matthew monta una lancha y se va..._

_- ¡Adiós Matt! - Saludo Nia_

_- _Ya dejen el romance – Dijo Thiago

- ¿Que tan malo crees que es Thiago? - Le pregunto Miley mientras se le acercaba

- Mucho, ahora seguiremos con el desafio – Le recordo Thiago mientras se le alejaba de la rubia

- ¿Porque Matt se tuvo que ir? - Pregunto Nia confundida mientras veia la lancha de Matthew que se alejaba con rapidez

- Porque yo lo decidi... - Le respondio Thiago

- Es injusto – Le contesto Nia cruzada de brazos

- ¿Porque dices que es injusto Nia? - Le pregunto Lucy desde las espaldas

- Porque nadie le saca su novia a Thiago... - Le respondio

- Yo no tengo novia... - Le dijo Thiago - ...ademas seguiremos con el desafio

- Ahora cada una de ustedes opinaran sobre que sintieron por el beso, pero no vale mentir... expresen lo que sintieron realmente – Les dijo Miley a las chicas – Rebeca tu eres la primera en expresar que fue lo que sentiste

- Bien yo senti... - Decia Beca pero Thiago la interrumpio

- Bien esta parte mejor la salteamos, ahora mejor seguimos con la cuarta parte de este desafio... - Decia Thiago

- y... ¿cual es? - Le pregunto Bianca

- La cuarta parte consta en que ustedes se juntaran con quien los ha besado y conversaran sobre lo ocurrido... quedense tranquilos que nosotros no los espiaremos... - Les explico Miley

- ¿y yo con quien converare? - Le pregunto Nia todavia molesta

- Matt esta aqui de vuelta – Le dijo Miley mientras veia a Matthew que bajaba de su lancha

- ¡Matt! - Grito Nia acercandose

- ¿Quien hizo que volviera? - Le pregunto Thiago hacia atras de las camaras

- Yo... - Respondio Miley sonriendo

- ¿Para que? - Le pregunto Thiago confundido

- Nia necesitaba hablar con el que la habia besado... - Le explico aun sonriendo

- como sea... - Le respondio Thiago sin ganas.

* * *

- ¿Asi que tu fuiste el que me beso? - Le pregunto Rebeca

_- _Si... si te molesto... te pido perdon... - Le dijo inocentemente Agustin

_- _No... de veras que no me molesto, pero como Nia habia dicho que no me besarian pense que seria verdad... - Le respondio Rebeca

_- _¿Sabes Rebeca?... - Le decia Agustin

_- _Mejor dime Beca... - Le dijo

_- _Oh... claro... Beca – Le contestaba Agustin y agrego - ... sabes que tienes una linda sonrisa...

- ¿De verdad? - Le pregunto Rebeca

- Si... - Le decia Agustin pero fue interrumpido por Rebeca que le robaba un beso en la mejilla dejandolo sonrojado

- ¿Que me decias? - Le pregunto Rebeca despues del beso

- Ahh... si – Dijo despues de reaccionar por el beso - ... que... ¿porque te dicen Hannah Montana?

- Mejor no quiero hablar de eso...

- Oh... esta bien disculpa por tocar el tema... - Le dijo Agustin mientras le daba un beso

- ¿Sabes que robar besos asi por asi no queda muy bien? - Le pregunto Rebeca

- Disculpame si te molesto... - Le dijo Agustin parandose de donde estaban

- No, fue una broma... - Le respondio Rebeca y lo beso.

* * *

- ¿Y que opinas de esta pareja? - Le pregunto Miley mientras miraba la pantalla

- ¿Que aburre? - Le pregunto Thiago arrecostado en una silla

_- _Bueno entonces, seguimos con la segunda pareja – Le dijo Miley mientras cambiaba a la pantalla 2

* * *

- Aiko... - La llamo Ulises desde atras de una palmera

- Si... ¿que quieres Ulises? - Le pregunto mientras escondia su block

- ¿Que es lo que tapas? - Le pregunto Ulises mirando hacia sus manos

- Nada que te importe... - Le respondio Aiko de mala manera

- ¿Porque estas de mal humor? - Le pregunto Ulises mientras se le acercaba

- Es que no me gusta que miren mis dibujos... - Le explico

- Oh... esta bien si quieres me ire para que sigas dibujando tranquila – Le dijo Ulises mientras se daba media vuelta para marcharse

- No... ven sientate, no me molestas...

- Esta bien – Le dijo y se acomodo a su izquierda

- ¿Puedo seguir dibujando? - Le pregunto Aiko

- Claro... adelante – Le respondio Ulises y la chica se alejo para continuar con el dibujo

- ¿Porque te alejas? - Le pregunto Ulises confundido

- No me gusta que miren lo que dibujo – Le respondio Aiko mientras ponia el lapiz en el block

- ¿Bueno pero entonces para que quieres que me quede? - Le pregunto ya perdiendo la paciencia

- Bueno esta bien... te mostrare el dibujo... - Le dijo Aiko y le mostro el block con un dibujo de ella y el en version anime, lo cual la chica tapo su cara con el block por verguenza

- ¿Porque te quedaste callado? - Le pregunto Aiko

- Bueno...

- ¿Quedo mal no, ademas ni te pareces? - Le dijo Aiko tapando el block

- Es que... ¿yo soy ese? - Le pregunto confundido

- Si... quedaste mal, ¿no?

- Claro que no Aiko... el dibujo esta excelente... enserio... es uno de los dibujos mas increibles que vi en mi vida – Le dijo Ulises tomandole el block de las manos

- ¿Enserio no quedo mal? - Le pregunto sonriendo

- Claro que no... - Le dijo y le devolvio el block - ... esta buenisimo

- Gracias

- Crei que no te gustaria... me moria de la verguenza... - Le decia Aiko

- si me gusto... - Le dijo y le dio un beso, dejando a la castaña sonrojada

- Ese beso...

- ¿Que?...

- Estubo hermoso... - Le dijo Aiko y lo volvio a besar

* * *

- Thiago... ¿y esto que te parecio? - Le dijo Miley mirandolo

- Bueno creo que Aiko no queria que le muestre el dibujo – Le respondio Thiago

- Thiago, yo quiero decir que te parecio la parte del beso... - Le aclaro la rubia

- Ahh... aburrida... - Le dijo y cerro los ojos

- No te duermas aun quedan muchas parejas – Le contesto Miley pasando a la pantalla 3

* * *

- ¿Patrick? - Lo llamo Maye

- Si... Maye ¿que quieres?

- ¿Me vez...? - Le pregunto Maye mientras veia a Patrick que miraba hacia todos lados

- No, ya sale de donde estes...

- ¿Prefieres que baje o que hable desde aqui? - Le pregunto Maye desde la copa de la palmera

- Mejor baja... - Le dijo Patrick

- Oh... claro

- ¿Tu fiste el que me beso? - Le pregunto Maye sentandose a su lado

- Si, lo hice... no tenia de otra... - Le respondio Patrick

- ¿No te gusto besarme? - Le pregunto algo triste

- Bueno no es que no me haya gustado... sino que pense que no te habia gustado el beso por eso te dije que no me quedaba de otra... - Le comento Patrick

- Enserio me gusto – Le confeso Maye

- ¿Quieres otro? - Le pregunto Patrick acercandose

- ¡No! - Le respondio Maye alejandose

- Oh... disculpa... - Le dijo Patrick muy sonrojado

- No mentira, no me molestaria otro – Le contesto Maye, cerro sus ojos y sintio los labios de Patrick

* * *

- ¿Que te parecio este? - Le pregunto Miley

- ¿Bien...? - Le pregunto Thiago

- ¿No te parecio que Patrick exagero con "quieres otro"? - Le contesto Miley

- Bueno entonces para que me preguntas... - Le dijo Thiago

- Mejor seguimos con la siguiente pareja... - Le respondio Miley y cambio a la pantalla 4

* * *

- Diego... ¿que haces aqui? - Le pregunto mientras lo veia sentado

- Nada, solamente miraba como comenzaban a verse las estrellas – Decia Diego

- ¿Quieres uno? - Le ofrecio Riaya unos caramelos

- Gracias... - Le agradecio Diego tomando uno

- ¿Tienes otro de naranja? - Le pregunto Diego

- Claro...

- ¿Te gusto el beso?

- Eh... bueno si me gusto pero no sabia que serias tu... - Le explico Riaya

- ¿Hubieses preferido que fuese otro? - Le pregunto Diego mientras abría el caramelo de naranja

- No... claro que no pero me sorprendio eso...

- Igual no me molesta que no te haya gustado... puedes decirmelo... - Le dijo Diego

- No... enserio

- ¿Que hora es?... - Le pregunto Diego

- ¿Para que? - Le pregunto Riaya

- Solamente para sacar un tema... jeje – Le dijo sonriendo Diego

- Son las 23:OO – Le contesto Riaya

- Gracias..., esto es tuyo – Le dijo Diego y le entrego su navaja

- Oh... gracias Diego – Le agradecio sonriendo

- ¿Pero porque me la quitaste? - Le pregunto Riaya

- No queria que te lastimes... - Le decia pero fue interrumpido por Riaya que lo beso

* * *

- ¿Thiago y ahora que te parecio? - Le dijo Miley

- Creo que Diego no le debia devolver la navaja – Le contesto Thiago

- ¿Porque? - Le pregunto Miley

- Riaya puede volver a usarla – Le respondio Thago

- Bueno en eso tienes razon... pero no fue romantico... - Le dijo Miley

- ¿Romantico? - Le pregunto Thiago

- Bueno si no te parece romantico seguimos con la 5 pantalla – Le comento Miley

* * *

- ¡Ya paren! - Les ordeno Zoe

- ¿Que te pasa Zoe? - Le pregunto Ty mientras continuaba peleando con Ale

- ¡¿Que les pasa a ustedes?! - Les pregunto Zoe

- ¡Zoe vete! - Le dijo Ale

- No me ire...

- ¡Vete! - Le ordeno Ale y Zoe se dio media vuelta furiosa para irse

- ¡No espera! - Le dijo Ty y le dio un ultimo golpe en la cara y lo hizo que cayera a unos metros de el

_- Ty, como le hiciste eso – Le dijo Zoe y fue a ver como estaba Ale_, despues de unos minutos...

- Veo que volviste – Le dijo Ty viendo a Zoe

- ¿Como pudiste pegarle de esa manera a Ale? - Le pregunto Zoe

- No queria que te vayas molesta – Le explico

- Bueno... en verdad gracias por defenderme, pero ahora lo deje en su habitacion, pero estaba con un gran golpe... - Le comento Zoe

- Bueno despues le pedire disculpas – Le dijo Ty sin mirarla todavia

- Eso esperaba...

- ¿Pero porque peleaban? - Le pregunto Zoe mirandolo a la cara

- Bueno mas bien, fui yo el que comenze la pelea...

- ¿Por que?

- Porque no me gusto que te haya besado – Le explico Ty

- Bueno entonces gracias... - Le respondio y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- de nada...

- Pero entonces, ¿todo lo hiciste por mi? - Le pregunto Zoe

- Eh... si... - Le dijo y Zoe lo beso

* * *

- ¿Crees que Ty le pedira perdon? - Le pregunto Miley mientras giraba para ver a Thiago lo cual despues de girar lo vio que dormia

- ¡Thiago! - Lo llamo Miley

- ¡¿Que?! - Le pregunto Thiago despertando rapidamente

- ¿Viste lo de este trio? - Le dijo Miley

- Ehh... no...

- ¿Lo quieres ver? - Le pregunto la rubia

- No... mejor sigamos... - Le dijo Thiago

- Bien aca esta....

* * *

- ¡¿Por que me bestaste?! - Pregunto Laura

- Bueno se que te molesto, pero no tenia otra opcion... - Le dijo Kevin

- ¿Como... no querias besarme en realidad? - Le pregunto

- Bueno en realidad... - Respondia

- ¿Enserio no quisiste?

- Bueno...

- ¡¿Que?! - Le preguntaba Laura impaciente

- Eh...

- ¡¿Enserio que?!

- ¡Que me gustas!, ¡es eso...! - Le dijo Kevin y quedo sonrojado

- ¿Que?

- si me gustas... - Confeso y lo grito a los cuatro vientos

- ¡Ya no grites! - Le ordeno Laura

- ¿Que te da verguenza? - Le pregunto Kevin

- No... no es eso...

- ¿Entonces?

- ...en verdad me gusto tu beso si – Le confeso Laura sonrojada

- ¿Enserio?

- Si

- Ahora es mi turno... - Le dijo Laura y beso a Kevin

* * *

- ¿Este? - Le pregunto Miley

- ZZZZZzzzzzzz....

- ¡Thiago desperta!

- ¿Que paso ahora? - Pregunto Thiago

- faltan que pasen algunas parejas... - Le dijo Miley mientras Thiago hacia una cara de aburrimiento

- Bueno adelante...

- ¿Adelante...?

- Si, que pongas las demas camaras... - Le explico Thiago mientras se desperezaba

- Ahh... claro... - dijo Miley

* * *

- ¿Cody haci que fuiste tu el que me beso? - Le pregunto Lucy

- Si...

- ¿Porque lo hiciste? - Le dijo Lucy

- Eres linda...

- Oh... gracias

- ¿Quien te hizo ese peinado? - Le pregunto Cody

- Bueno en realidad fue que... - Le decia Lucy pero fue interrumpida por Cody que la beso apasionada

* * *

- ¿No fue corto? - Le pregunto Miley

- ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz...

* * *

- ¿Alexandra porque tratabas mal a tu hermano? - Le pregunto Aguus tratando de sacar tema a la conversacion

- El es un... - Decia pero fue interrumpida por Aguus

- Mejor no me lo digas...

- ¿Entonces para que lo preguntas?

- Queria sacar tema, pero no sabia que contestarias algo como eso... - Le decia Aguus

- ¿Como que no sabias que responderia algo como eso si ni respondi aun...? - Le pregunto Alexandra

- Es que ya me imagino que contestarias... - Le respondio

- Como sea...

- ¿Que te parece si somos amigas? - Le pregunto Aguus extendiendole la mano

- Esta bien – Le respondio y en vez de extenderle la mano, la abrazo

- entonces... Feliz dia de San Valentin... Atrasado... - Le dijo Aguus

- Claro...

* * *

- Ahh... que lindas amigas... - Le dijo Miley mirando la escena por la pantalla

- Oh... claro que si... - Le respondio Thiago

- Dime... la verdad... no lo viste...

- bueno en realidad no pero a quien le sirve...

- ¿Enserio no lo quieres ver? - Le pregunto Miley

- No...

* * *

- ¿Que haces? - Le pregunto Matt

- Ehh... miro las estrellas... - Le explico Nia

- ¿Crees que es divertido? - Le pregunto Matt mientras se le acostaba a su lado

- Si... mira alli esta la osa menor... y por alli la osa mayor... - Le explicaba Nia mientras Matt miraba sin encontrar algo de lo que le decia Nia

- ¿Que es eso? - Le pregunto Matt

- Son las constelaciones – Le explico Nia

- Oh... claro – le decia sin entender nada

- Y mira alli esta el cinturon de urion – Le señalo Nia

- ¿Ehh...?, esto es aburrido... - Le dijo Matt

- ¿Aburrido? - Le pregunto Nia

- Bueno no aburrido pero... - Decia Matt pero fue interrumpido por Nia - Romantico

- A... si...

- ¿Entonces?

- Ves, alli eso no se parece a un corazon... - Le decia Nia sonriendo

- Ehh... no lo veo...

- Fija, bien la vista... - Le decia Nia

- ¿Sabes algo...? - Le pregunto Matt

- ¿Que...?

- Esto es aburridisimo... - Le confeso Matt

- ¿Matt como dijiste eso...? - Le pregunto Nia mientras se paraba para irse, en eso Matt le lanza una piedra

- ¡auch…! – Grito Nia - … ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Para que no te vayas – Le dijo Matt – ven acercate…

- ¿Qué quieres? – Le pregunto Nia mientras Matt se paraba para besarla

* * *

_- _¡Thiago mira esto…! – Le señalo Miley

- ¿Qué…?

- Nia y Matt estan por besarse… - Le dijo Miley y Thiago fue hacia donde estaba la escena

- ¡Nia! – La llamo Thiago

- ¿Qué quieres? – Le dijo interrumpiendo el momento con Matt

- Nada, nada… - Le respondio

- Thiago… - Lo llamo Miley

- ¿Que? – Le pregunto Thiago y mientras que giraba los labios de Miley ya estaban en los suyos, igual que Matt y Nia, los cuatro se besaban debajo del cielo estrellado.

* * *

**Estoy apurado…**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18**


	9. Cuarto Eliminado

**Disclaimer: TDI no me pertenece sino a Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

**Opening: **_**Sera escrito de esta manera.**_

**Si alguien quiere ser pareja de alguien que me avise.**

**El nombre que elegí fue los Turistas, **_(Creo que esta aclaración ya esta mas que aclarado)._

**El vídeo que pasan cuando esta el Opening: **Parte mía y parte de necrara-darkangel

**La letra del Opening: **necrara-darkangel.

**Insultos: ······ **se va a escribir con esos puntos en **negrita.**

**Por si las dudas "Baka", es una palabra en Japón, creo... y se lo dice de buena manera Ulises a Aiko.**

* * *

_- Thiago… - Lo llamo Miley_

_- ¿Que? – Le pregunto Thiago y mientras que giraba los labios de Miley ya estaban en los suyos, igual que Matt y Nia, los cuatro se besaban debajo del cielo estrellado._

- ¿Qué haces? – Le pregunto Thiago mientras se separaba de Miley rápidamente

- ¿Qué…?, no te gusto ¿verdad? – Le dijo con una ceja levantada

- No, no es eso… es que me tomo de sorpresa… - Le respondió Thiago

- Matt, mejor vamos a un lugar mas privado… - Le dijo Nia

- Esta bien…

- Esperen… ¿A dónde creen q van? – Le pregunto Thiago mientras veía que la pareja se alejaba

- ¿Te importa…? – Alzo una ceja Nia

- No… pero es que Matt ya tiene que irse… - Le respondió Thiago

- ¿Ya?

- … - Thiago iva a contestar pero Miley lo interrumpió – Matt se queda…

- ¡¿Que?! – Pregunto Thiago asombrado

- Que Matt se queda… - Le repitió Miley

- ¿Quién pidió eso, o quien dijo eso? – Pregunto Thiago

- Yo… - Le sonrió la ojiverde

- ¿Vos…? – Le pregunto Thiago hacia Miley algo confundido

- Si, haci que ahora Matt y Nia ya pueden irse, Matt se queda… - Les dijo la rubia _(Miley)_

- Como sea… - Gruño Thiago

- Ahora estamos solos...

* * *

- ¿Que haces? - Le pregunto Lucy parando el beso y dandole una cachetada

- No te gusto - Le pregunto Cody algo confundido

- ¡No a mi el unico que me gusta es Lestat – Le recordo Lucy alejandose

- ¿Que ocurre? - Pregunta Nia llegando y despues agrego - ¿Porque tienes roja la cara?

- Es que... - Decia Cody pero un chico lo interrumpio

- ¿Lestat que haces aqui? - Le pregunto Nia

- Vine por una sola razon... - Le respondio acercandose a Cody - ...amigo te lo dire de la forma mas calmada que pueda – Le dice Lestat y golpea a Cody varias veces en el estomago

- ¿Que fue eso...? - Pregunto Thiago

- ¿Vamos a ver...? - Le pregunto Miley mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo llevaba

- Ni me dejaste decidir – Le respondio Thiago mientras era jalado, despues de unos minutos...

- Es una pelea... - Le dijo Thiago mientras veian detras de unas palmeras

- Si, pero mira... es mas que una simple pelea, esto esta fuerte... - Le repetia Miley

- Esta bien me quedare... - Le decia Thiago mientras se escapaba lentamente

- ¡Quedate...! - Le dijo Miley mientras lo tomaba de su campera de jeans oscuro

- Bueno... - Le repitio y se escapo

- ¡Thiago! - Le grito Miley y fue detras de el

- ¿Que crajo crees que haces? - grita nia molesta intentando separar a Lestat

- Defiendo a mi novia... - Le dijo Lestat mientras Matt y Nia lo tomaban de los brazos

- No, lo ibas a matar, y tu "novia" nunca se quejo de nada - Gruñe Nia

- No se ha quejado pero se estaba defendiendo de no estar con cualquiera... - Le dijo Lestat

- Nunca dijo que tubiese novio, ni comento nada... - siguio molesta Nia

- Tengamos orgullo femenino... - Le dijo Lucy

- ¿Que orgullo femenino? vos nunca dijiste que tuvieses novio ni nada por el estilo – Le dijo Nia aun molesta

- Es su hermano, pedazo de idiot – Le aclaro Matt

- ¿Que, que...? - Pregunto Lucy confundida

- Que Cody es su hermano... - Le repitio Matt sin animo

- ¿Cody es tu hermano...? - Le pregunto Lestat  
- Si... que es lo malo... ahora vamos Cody, necesitas un poco de ayuda en esas heridas - Le dijo Nia y lo tomo del brazo y con el otro tomo a Matt y se fueron

* * *

- ¡Reunanse en la costa...el primero en llegar obtendra una sorpresa! - Comunico Thiago a traves de un megafono

- Thiago... recuerdas el beso... y... - Le recordaba Miley pero Thiago la interrumpio tratando de cambiar de tema

- ¡Mira alli vienen!

- ¿Y... cual es la sopresa...? - Pregunto cansada Bianca que llegaba en primer puesto

- Nada en realidad... - Respondio Thiago mientras el resto llegaba detras de ella

- ¿Como que nada...? - Pregunto Rebeca con las manos en la cintura

- No... nunca existio una sorpresa... - Le repitio Thiago

- ¿Nos hiciste correr todo esto para nada...? - Pregunto Zoe cansada

- ¿La sorpresa...? - Pregunto Alexandra que recien llegaba

- No habra... - Le respondio Ty

- ¿Como? - Pregunto Agustin cansado

- Ahora ya dejen el... ¿Como?, ¡No puede ser... no hay sopresa...!, ¿No habra nada?, ¿Corrimos esto al p3do...?, ¿Para que no hiciste correr...? y sigamos con el maldito desafio... - Dijo Thiago con sarcasmo cansado de tanto hablar

- ¿Desafio...?, ah claro...

- ¿Ahi mas partes en el desafio, no crees que fueron demasiadas...? - Le pregunto Laura

- ¡NO!

- La quinta y ultima parte del desafio constara en que tendran que ir a votar para conocer el nuevo expulsado de la PLaya con Drama – Explico Miley

- Ahora... - Decia Thiago pero algo lo interrumpio

- ¿De donde vienen ustedes...? - Pregunto Kevin mirando a un grupo de turistas

- ¿Nosotros...? - Pregunto Cody

- Nosotros venimos de una pequeña discucion – Le explico Nia sin animo

- ¿Que te paso Cody? - Le pregunto Alexandra que se le acercaba a ver sus heridas

- Fue una simple pelea... - Le contesto valiente

- ¿Simple? - Le pregunto Miley que lo veia tomandose el estomago

- Bueno es que aunque haya sido simple o grande fue por un motivo importante... - Explico Lestat

- Viste nos perdimos de una pelea... - Le dijo Miley a Thiago

- Es que necesitaba ir a cobrar...

- ¿Y este que hace aca? - Pregunto Rebeca mirandolo de arriba a abajo

- El es Lestat... mi novio... - Le dijo Lucy abrazandolo y dandole un beso en la mejilla

- ¿Tu que...? - Pregunto nuevamente con sarcasmo Rebeca confundida

- ¿Y ahora que pasa cada vez sumamos a mas en este maldito reality...? - Pregunto Thiago mientras lo veia que se acercaba

- Igual yo ya me hire, solamente vine a defender a mi amada novia... - Le dijo Lestat

- Eso espero... - Dijo en voz baja Nia

- No, tu te quedas... - Le contesto Lucy y lo tomo del brazo con firmeza

- No es tu Reality... asi que Lestat ya tiene que irse... - Le dijo Nia en voz alta

- ¿Se queda...? - Pregunto Bianca

- Si... - Respondio Miley sonriendo ampliamente

- ¡SI...! - Grito de la alegria Lucy

- ¡No...! - Grito Thiago mientras veia a Nia que reboleaba a las espaldas de Lestat unos billetes en señal de "_Se va a cambio de plata..._"

- ¿Como que no? - Le pregunto Miley solamente para Thiago

- Es que mira... - Le señalo el ojiverde hacia Nia

- ¿Dinero, no crees que te dan demasiado ya por ser conductor?

- Eso es mas importante... - Le respondio $.$ - ... ademas Justin hizo que le subieran el sueldo a el y no ami...

- Hola... - Paso Justin con unos billetes en la mano

- UFF

- Lestat se queda y listo... - Les dijo Miley y Lucy lo beso

- No puede ser... - Gruño Thiago y corrio hacia Nia

- ¿Nia, crees que puedes darmelo igual? - Y la rubia _(Nia)_, lo miro con cara de _"¿Crees que te lo dare...?_" y guardo los billetes

- Bueno ya dejemos la bienvenida a los nuevos participantes de este Reality y sigamos con la sorpresa... - Le dijo Rebeca ansiosa

- ¿Cuantas veces te tiene que decir que no hay sorpresa? - Le pregunto Aguus

- Bueno si hay sorpresa de acuerdo... - Le dijo Thiago

- ¡Si...! - Gritaron todos excepto Bianca

- ¿Porque no estas feliz, habra un premio? - Le dijo Aguus en medio de el festejo

- Porque al final y al cabo tuve que correr al p3do... - Le confeso

- Pero la sorpresa no es para todos... - Les aclaro Thiago y todos quedaron congelados

- ¿Como...? - Pregunto Lucy

- La sorpresa es para la que llego en primer puesto en la carrera que les marque por el megafono... - Agrego el conductor

- ¿Crees que podia correr haci? - Le pregunto Cody

- Bueno, la sorpresa es para... - Decia Thiago y despues se paro en uno de los troncos del lugar y saco rapidamente el megafono y les grito - ¡Bianca! - en la cara a todos

- ¿Bianca? - Pregunto Rebeca con sarcasmo

- Si...

- ¿Ahora elige algo de estas dos cosas? - Le pregunto Miley, se acerco y le entrego un viaje o una estadía con todo pago en un crucero

- ¿Todo eso por correr? - Pregunto Riaya

- Si..., si nadie corrió que se joda... - Agrego Thiago con el megafono y a todos les quedaron los pelos parados

- Bueno estoy entre el viaje o la estadía... - Decia pensativa Bianca

- Es lo único que hay... - Le agrego Patrick con sarcasmo

- Claro... bueno elijo... - Decía Bianca pero Justin la interrumpio

- ¡Esto es mio...! - Le robo la estadia en el crucero con todos los gastos pagos - ¡Si es mio...!

- Bueno ya viste que el pasante Justin te robo la estadia haci que te queda el viaje... - Le dijo Miley y se lo entrego definitivo

- ¿Hacia donde viajare...? - Miro el pasaje

- Eso lo decidirás tu... - Le decia calmada Miley

- ¿Donde viajas...? - Le pregunto Thiago ansioso

- Lo pensare... - Le respondió y Rebeca hablo rápidamente al respecto

- ¿Como que lo pensaras...?... yo si fuese tu me iria ahora mismo

- Bueno tu, pero yo no...

- Elíjelo cuando quieras, pero cuanto antes, porque el viaje es valido hasta mañana – Le aclaro Miley mirando su celular

- ¿Que es lo que miras...? - Le pregunto Thiago intentando mirar

- Nada...

- Ahora vayan a votar... - Dijo Miley guardando el celular - ... a esperen antes Thiago les aclarara una cosa...

- ¿Que? - Quedo Thiago confundido - ... así que tendrán que votar entre Cody o Lucy

- ¿Por...? - Pregunto Nia confundida

- ¿Lucy? - La miraba Lestat

- Si, y si preguntan porque es esa la decisión es porque fueron los únicos que no resultaron como pareja – Les explico Thiago

- Pero no resulto como pareja, porque Lucy ya tiene novio – La defendió Lestat

- Además no fue Cody el que no resulto como pareja sino que fue Lucy que paro el beso – Salió a la defensa Matt

- Bueno en realidad tiene razón... - Se puso de lado Thiago - ... pero aun así lo han decidido los de la producción

- Bueno esta bien – agrego Nia y después le aseguro al oído a Cody - ...quédate tranquilo, que tu no te iras de este Reality

- Ahora Lucy y Cody, vayan con sus amigos a pasar un rato hasta recibir la cantidad de votos... - Les dijo Thiago y Nia hablo

- Yo soy su hermana...

- ¿Que...? - Pregunto Rebeca

- Que es mi hermano Hannah Montana... - Le dijo y algunas largaron unas carcajadas

- Odio el Hannah Montana... – Gruño Becca cruzada de brazos

* * *

- Cody tu no te iras... - Lo tomo del hombro Matt

- Bueno pero si me quedo tendré que soportarme a Lestat... - Dijo Cody sentándose cerca de una palmera y haciendo señas de dolor con su cara

- ¿Ya te sientes bien...? - Le pregunto Nia

- No tanto...

- Y con respecto a lo de Lestat deja que yo me encargare – Le aseguro Nia

- Gracias...

- Hola Cody, yo te apoyo amigo

- Gracias Alexandra – Le agradeció mientras se sentaba a su lado

- ¿Tu eres su amiga? - Le pregunto Matt

- Algo así... – Contestaron los dos

- ¿Como ocurrió lo de la pelea? - Pregunto Alexandra – si no quieres no es necesario que me lo comentes

- No hay problema... todo ocurrió porque yo me estaba besando con Lucy – Alexandra mostro una cara de _"¿Porque nunca se fija en mi?_" - y haci fue cuando llego Lestat y comenzó a pegarme en el estomago, y mi hermana y Matt me ayudaron a separarme

- _Matare a ese Lestat... _- Pensó Alexandra y se levanto – _Bien ahora voy a darle su merecido a Lestat... _- Pensó nuevamente

- ¿Maye...? - Le pregunto Alexandra

- Si, ¿que precisas amiga..? - Le pregunto la chica mientras paraba de correr

- Quiero que me ayudes con un pequeño plan... - Le respondió mientras se le acercaba al oído

- A Maye le gustan los planes... ¿Cual es el objetivo? - Le pregunto fregando sus manos

- Quiero que... - Le siguió contando al oído

- Claro, cuenta conmigo... - Le dijo Maye

- Ya quiero que sea ahora... mira allí viene...

- Claro... - Le contesto Maye, subió a la palmera y espero la señal de Alexandra desde abajo, cuando Lestat paso le hizo _zangadilla _e hizo que Lestat cayera debajo de una palmera, Alexandra le hizo la señal a su amiga Maye y la misma largo un coco a la cabeza de Lestat

- ¿Lestat estas bien? - Pregunto preocupada Lucy mientras lo ayudaba a pararse

- Si, gracias... ¿Que miras?

- Nada... - Le mintió la chica viendo el enorme _chichón _que tenia en su cabeza y se fueron a dar su voto

- ¡Lo logramos! - Dijo Maye bajando de la palmera

- ¡Si... objetivo conseguido! - Agrego Alexandra y ambas chocaron sus manos

- ¡Ahora reúnanse en la costa nuevamente! - Anuncio Thiago por el megáfono - ¡Ya veremos quien será el expulsado de hoy!

- Thiago, estamos con la costa, con la luna llena, justo dan las 23:OO horas exacta, las olas rompiendo en la arena suave, el cielo completamente estrellado, ¿que mejor momento quieres? - Le decía Miley acercándose pero Thiago la interrumpió cambiando de tema

- Bien ahora acomódense en los troncos – Les dijo Thiago al verlos llegar; después tomo los votos totales - ¿Quieren decir algunas palabras finales? - Les pregunto

- Si yo quiero decir que... - Decía Rebeca pero Bianca la interrumpió

- Thiago se refería a Cody o a Lucy...

- Ahh... - Respondió Beca confundida – Igual ya me había dado cuenta

- Si claro... - Contesto Riaya con sarcasmo

- ¿Bianca has elegido el viaje? - Le pregunto Thiago

- No aun...

- Bien pero recuerda que mañana es tu ultimo día... – Le recordó - ¿Al final quieren decir algo, algunas palabras?

- Si, yo quiero decir que aunque me vaya o me quede, disfrute mucho estas vacaciones con ustedes, o al menos una parte de ellas las disfrute, lastima irme con este recuerdo de hoy, pero igual a todos gracias... - Agradeció Cody y volvió a sentarse

- ¿Lucy?

- Si, yo quiero decir que gracias por traer a mi novio Lestat – Agradeció la chica besándolo e hizo que Nia rodara sus ojos

- Bien el que se queda en PLaya con Drama es... - algunos cruzaban los dedos para uno y otros para otro - ... es... ¡Cody!

- ¿Cody? - Pregunto Lucy y Lestat al unísono parándose de su tronco preocupados

- ¡Si...! - Gritaron la mayoría de los turistas a favor de Cody

- ¡No puede ser...! - Dijo Lucy y abrazo a Lestat con firmeza - ...yo no era tan mala – agrego entre llantos

- Bueno apuremos que Lucy se tiene que ir y mañana habrá que levantarse temprano – comento Thiago

- ¿Temprano...? - Preguntaron todos

- Mentira...

- ¿Bueno... adiós? - Dijo Lucy triste, monto una lancha en la costa con su novio para despedirse

- ¿Yo también me iré...? - Pregunto Lestat

- Como tu quieras...

- ¿Como tu quieras...? - Le pregunto Thiago a Miley

- Bueno nose...

- Bien ahora ya hay uno menos participando, vayan a sus habitaciones – Les dijo Thiago mientras veía a Lucy que se retiraba expulsada de el Reality

- Bianca...

- ¿Que...?

- Recuerda pensar a donde viajaras... - Le recordó Thiago

- Lo pensare...

- Ahora Thiago vas a... - Decía Miley - ...ZZZZZZzzzzzzz – Agrego mientras se le caía a los brazos de Thiago

- Miley...

- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzz....

* * *

**Bien acá termina el **_**noveno **_**capitulo.**

**Si pueden respondan estas preguntas:**

**1-¿La personalidad esta bien, con cada uno de sus personajes?**

**2-¿Que problema les gustaría que haya en la PLaya con Drama?**

**3-¿Que piensan que Miley hacia con el celular?**

**4-Esto va para la dueña de el personaje de Bianca _(PaLyTa_**_**)..**_**. ¿A donde queres que Bianca viaje?**

**Ya están todas las preguntas...**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18 **®


	10. Nominados

**Disclaimer: **TDI no me pertenece** sino a Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

**Opening:** _Sera escrito de esta manera._

**Si alguien quiere ser pareja de alguien que me avise.**

**El nombre que elegí fue los Turistas, **_**(Creo que esta aclaración ya esta mas que aclarado).**_

**Insultos:** ·**·····** se va a escribir con esos puntos en negrita.

**Por si las dudas "Baka", es una palabra en Japón, creo... y se lo dice de buena manera Ulises a Aiko.**

**Gracias a ****xXAiko-HayashiXx por una de las escenas en la cual aparece su personaje.**

* * *

**Nominados**

_-Ahora Thiago vas a... -Decía Miley -...ZZZZZZzzzzzzz –Agrego mientras se le caía a los brazos de Thiago_

_-Miley..._

_-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzz...._

Thiago la dejo en sus brazos y la llevo hacia su cabaña, acomodo las almohadas y la arrecosto para que continué durmiendo.

-¡Thiago! –Grito Miley y lo abrazo

-¿No estabas durmiendo? –Le pregunto

-No realmente, hice que vinieras a mi cabaña por esto –Tomo un control remoto –Ahora mira esto –Apretó el botón rojo y comenzó a lucirse una luz roja que alumbraba toda la cabaña, y comenzaron a caer corazones del tejado

-¿Miley que es esto? –Pregunto confundido parándose rápidamente de la cama

-¿No te gusta?

-Si es romántico no… -Le contesto acercándose a la puerta

-Vamos Thiago esto lo hice por ti –Agrego la rubia

-¿Por mi?, si no estamos de pareja… -Dijo tomando el picaporte de la cabaña y tratando de abrirlo para irse

-Ya no te puedes ir, la puerta esta bien firme, la cerré con esta llave –Le mostro la llave dentro de una caja hermética

-No puede ser –Gruño

-Así que esta noche es nuestra… -Presiono el botón verde y se comenzó a escuchar una música romántica

En otra cabaña…

-¿Matt no crees que hay una fiesta en la cabaña de Miley? –Le pregunto Nia mirando por una ventana

-Ya déjalos vivir en paz –Le respondió

-Matt no me hables así

-Nia no te enojes –Le dijo mientras la rubia lo miraba enojada, Matt se levanto de su cama, le paso la mano por la cintura, bajo la persiana de la ventana y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Nunca volveré a pelearme contigo –Le respondió con un beso Nia -¡Espera…! –Interrumpió

-¿Qué pasa Nia?

-Sube nuevamente la persiana –Le indico

-¿Para que?

-Solo súbela –Matt obedeció y Nia llego a ver lo que quería comprobar

-¿Para que querías que la suba? –Pregunto con una ceja levantada –¿No será para ver a Thiago y Miley otra vez?

-No Matt, mira –Señalo hacia Lestat que estaba detrás de una palmera comunicándose por teléfono

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto entonces?

-Puede ser que Lestat este llamando a alguien o este planeando algo para hacerle mal a Cody –Le explico lo que pensaba

-Tienes razón

-Debemos averiguarlo –Dijo tratando de abrir la puerta

-Espera –La sujeto de la muñeca –Tengo un mejor plan…

En la cabaña de Thiago…

-¿Y Thiago que piensas?

-No creo que pase una mal noche… -Le dijo –Pero será aun mejor con una condición

-¿Cuál Thiago?

-¡Que apagues esa música romántica de **·····**!

-¿Entonces quedamos así? –Pregunto Lestat por teléfono mirando hacia todos lados para que no lo vieran –_Claro…_

-¿Con quien hablabas? –Le pregunto Matt tomándolo del brazo

-Te importa… -Respondió soltándose

-Si, ya quiero saber con quien hablabas… -Le dijo Nia apareciendo

-¿Y ahora quien mas vendrá? –Pregunto divertido

-Ya dejemos la bobada y ya dinos de quien se trataba esto de la llamada –Le ordeno la rubia

-jajaja, si creen que se los diré están locos de la cabeza jajaja…

-Ya dinos… -Dijo serio

-Miren ahora déjenme ir a dormir, que mañana habrá un desafío –Contesto

-¿Qué hacen? –Pregunto Maye desde la copa de una palmera, en eso caen dos cocos y le da en la cabeza a Matt y a Nia –¡Opps…!

-Adiós… -Se despidió rápidamente Lestat y corrió hacia su cabaña –Te debo una Maye

-Si claro –Dijo divertida

-Ya vamos… -Agrego Nia y corrieron detrás

-¿No crees que hay mucho relajo allí afuera? –Pregunto Riaya mirando por la ventana

-Ya deja de chusmear –Le indico Alexandra

-¿Quién me manda? –Pregunto confundida con una ceja levantada

-Yo y nadie mas… -Dijo Alexandra parándose de su litera

-Ya dejen de pelear –Grito Aguus quitándole la navaja a Riaya

-Devuélvemela…!

-No hasta que dejen de pelear

-Esta bien –Le agarro la navaja –Pero la próxima no te salvaras –Le dijo a Alexandra

-¡Ya dejen de gritar que necesito dormir! –Gruño Rebeca

-Cállate tú… -Indico Laura

-Como sea… -Dijo acomodándose hacia la pared

-¿Y al final decidiste donde viajar? –Le pregunto Zoe

-En parte si, en parte no… -Le contesto

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Pregunto Rebeca

-Nadie esta hablando contigo –Le dijo Riaya –Ahora duérmete

-Tienes que contarme a donde iras…

La mañana siguiente

-¡Ya despierten! –Llamo por el megáfono Thiago

-Thiago, ¿no podría ser que haya un día sin desafío y podramos pasarlo juntos?

-No por ahora –Se alejo –Ahora ¡Ya despierten! –Agrego viendo a todos salir de sus respectivas cabañas; algunos desperezándose, otros fregándose los ojos, la mayoría bostezando y unos pocos caminando con torpeza

-¿Ya vamos a empezar con un desafío? –Pregunto Ty

-Si… -Decía pero lo interrumpieron

-¿De quien es ese beso? –Pregunto divertido Diego

-Ehh… -Decía nervioso mientras se limpiaba la cara –nada, además no te importa

-Yo creo que si se de quien es… -Aporto Nia

-A nadie le importa igual

-Bueno mejor digamos de que constara este desafío… –Comentaba Miley

-¡¡Ahh!! –Se escucharon unos gritos de una de las cabañas de los chicos

-¿Esos no fueron gritos de Cody? –Agrego Kevin

-Este plan comienza a funcionar –Murmuro Lestat

-Creo que si… -Respondió Matt y junto a Nia corrieron haber que ocurría

-¿Qué ocurre hermano?

-¿Quién es el? –Pregunto Cody al ver a una persona que justo salía

-Matt ocúpate de Cody yo iré por esa persona –Le indico Nia

-Creo que algo raro esta pasando –Corrió Thiago y justo se le cayó el celular

Miley se agacho y tomo el celular -Thiago tu celu… -Decía pero ya Thiago ya se había alejado lo demasiado para que no lo escuchara

-¡Ya para ahí! –Le indico Nia haciendo que esa persona con el rostro cubierto parara en el lugar

-¿Ya lo atrapaste? –Pregunto Thiago mientras llegaba

-En eso estoy –Señalo -¿No lo ves?

-¿De que se trata esto? –Pregunto la persona

-Ya queremos que nos expliques que hacías con mi hermano –Le dijo Nia furiosa

-¿Crees que te lo diré? –Decía sin mirarlos a la cara –Además que por esto me pagan

-No dices o… -Decía la rubia pero la persona giro y la apuntalo con su arma

-Ya no le hagas nada… -Indico Thiago poniéndose delante de Nia

-Gracias, pero yo se defenderme sola –Murmuro

-Ahí que dulce –Agrego con sarcasmo apuntando ahora a Thiago

-Ahora dinos quien te esta pagando por hacer esto –Le contesto Nia

-No te lo diré nunca, si te lo diría ya no me pagarían

-Ya dime quien es…-

-No-

-¿Qué pasa acá? –Pregunto Matt llegando –Thiago, yo soy su novio… así que ya no la defiendas-

-Gracias Matt –Respondió sonrojada

-No me importa –Dijo –Pero al menos fíjense en que la persona que intentas saber quien es, se esta yendo

-Ya para ahí –Le indico Matt pero ya era tarde ya que la persona se había retirado en la primer lancha que encontró en la costa

-Nunca sabrán quien soy –Agrego

-Bueno ahora ya no sabemos de quien se trataba pero lo que si sabemos es que hay un nuevo desafío, vamos-

-Necesito atrapar a ese maldito –Gruño Nia

-¿Para que quieres saber de quien se trataba si ahí uno de ellos que lo contrato para que venga?-

-Bueno si tienes razón, Lestat es el primero el la lista de los sospechosos –Exclamo Nia y salió a buscarlo

-¡Espera! –Indico Matt

-Thiago veo que estamos solos-

-Si vamos ahí un desafío –Dijo divertido

-Thiago tú te quedas acá –Indico Miley que recién llegaba

-¿Qué es esto? –Le mostro el celular

-Miley no me revises el celular… –Se lo quito de las manos –…vamos ahí un desafío que presentar-

-Antes me explicas-

-Miley, era mi novia, ¿listo? –Respondió ya sin ánimo tomándola del brazo

-Ya suéltame –Forcejeo –Ahora me explicas todo

-¡Miley, era mi **·····** novia! –Contesto mientras se iba furioso Miley gruño y siguió el paso

-Bueno veo que de un problema nos metemos a otro –Señalo Laura mientras veía a los conductores que llegaban

-¿Ahora que? –Pregunto Miley molesta

-Solo miren –Señalo Ulises una pelea compuesta por Matt, Nia y Lestat en la palmera más cercana, Thiago se acerco y tomo a Matt

-¡Ya suéltame!-

-¡Ya dime para que **····· **trajiste a ese tipo! –Le grito Nia

-Yo no lo hice –Respondió forcejeando Lestat

-No te voy a creer, decime -Indico

-Viste Miley fue mala idea que Lestat se quedara –Decía Thiago mientras forcejeaba a que Matt se soltara

-¡Ya basta! –Grito Miley a más no poder cansada –Vamos a hacer el ···· desafío-

-Bien ya que están todos reunidos y sin pelearse –Nia y Lestat se miraron con rabia –Comenzaremos con el desafío, pero antes, ¿Elegiste a donde viajar? –Se dirigió a Bianca

-Bueno si… -Se acerco al conductor - Me gustaría viajar a los Ángeles, california y conocer Hollywood-

-¡Para!, no se puede pedir mucho –Le contesto Rebeca mirándola de arriba abajo

-Vos no lo decidís –Le indico -¿Y Thiago, que piensas?-

-Yo no tengo problema –Contesto Miley mientras que de poco a poco se le iba la bronca de lo ocurrido con Thiago

-Bueno si fuese por mí… -Decía el conductor

-Bianca, te vas a Los Ángeles, California y Hollywood –Le respondió entregándole un nuevo pasaje –Allí esta el bote que te llevara al aeropuerto para que viajes –Le señalo un bote en la costa con Justin el pasante dentro

-¡Si! –Corrió hacia el mismo pero no sin ante pasarle por la cara el pasaje a Rebeca y despidiéndose -¡Adiós!

-En ahora en adelante, tratare de ganar todos los desafíos si de esto se tratan los premios… -Agrego Aguus

-Maye también ganara –Respondió la misma Maye saltando de la alegría

-Ahora otra de las aclaraciones, será que todos comenzaran a participar individualmente… –Algunos festejaban y otros se lamentaban –…aunque a veces en algunos de los desafíos podrán hacer grupos de a _tres_ y lo otro tiene que ver que la forma de eliminación será diferente **(habrán tres nominados en todos los desafíos y pondré números para que elijan uno es al azar)**-

-Ahora el desafío –Señalo Miley –Formaran grupos de a tres, en realidad yo los formare –Dijo tomando una planilla –Ya que somos _dieciséis_ formaran _cuatro_ grupos de a _tres_ y _un_ equipo de a _cuatro_-Agrego –Ulises, Aiko y Rebeca serán un equipo, Laura, Lestat y Nia otro, Aguus, Maye y Diego, Matt, Alexandra y Riaya, y el ultimo equipo de cuatro Cody, Kevin, Diego y Alex-

-¿Por qué todos hombres? –Pregunto Lestat

-¿Te molesta? –Le pregunto Thiago mirándolo fijo

-Todavía mi grupo es una… -Miro a sus compañeros Lestat

-¿Tienes algún problema en estar conmigo?-

-Claro que no Nia –Le respondió de mala manera haciendo que Nia solo murmure cosas

-Ahora de que se trata realmente, tendrán que ubicarse dos de los componentes del equipo en cada extremo –Señalo unos bancos que entre la mitad había un gran lodo -… en el cual el componente restante del grupo tendrá que pasar de un lado al otro por esa soga mientras se pasan estas pelotas de colores, el equipo que junte mas pelotitas en aquellos enormes tarros será nombrado el grupo ganador –Explico la rubia

-Ahora comiencen –Dio la entrada Thiago con el megáfono

-No es necesario que nos grites –Agrego Rebeca refregándose el oído del dolor

* * *

Aiko estaba riendo muy a gusto

-¡Boba de rebeca por querer robar mi manga!-

En eso llega Ulises un poco molesto -¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa?-

-¿Que le hiciste a rebeca? -al oír esto Aiko no lo cree

-¿Que que?, ¿te preocupas por ella?-

-¡somos compañeros!-

-¡trato de robarme!-

-¿Esa es tu excusa para tirarla al lodo? –Pregunto mientras ayudaba a Rebeca a salir del mismo

-se merecía eso y mas-

-¡¡ladrona!!-

-porque no me dices la verdad-

-¿Que verdad? –Pregunto confundida

Aiko enojada lo tira al lodo

-no me vuelvas a hablar –Le indico molesta

-No puede ser –Gruño Ulises mientras se miraba lleno de lo

Flashback

Ulises oye llorar a Rebeca

-¿Que tienes?-

-nada aléjate o Aiko me golpeara de nuevo-

-Aiko no ha golpeado a nadie nunca-

-entonces explícame el ojo morado (maquillaje)-

-¿te duele? –Le pregunto mientras la contemplaba

-un poco-

Fin del Flashback

-El equipo de Aiko esta descalificado –Anuncio Miley

-¿Porque? –Pregunto Rebeca poniendo las manos en la cintura

-Veo que no pueden trabajar como grupo –Agrego mientras veía a Ulises lleno de lodo

-No puede ser, yo voy a seguir haciendo esto –Contesto Rebeca

-Están descalificados, ya esta-

-Pero… -Decía Aiko pero Miley la interrumpió –Ya fue, descalificados

-Gracias Hannah Montana-

-Te odio-

-Ya no se peleen –Indico Ulises –Además mira como le dejaste el ojo –Señalo

-¿Como? –Pregunto Aiko confundida

-Me duele –Fingió estar triste

-Yo te cuidare –Le respondió Ulises dándole un fuerte abrazo haciendo que Aiko gruñe y desvié la mirada

-No están descalificados –Comunico Thiago que llegaba al lugar

-¡¿Como?!-

-Más vale que se apuren antes de que no junten pelotas –Agrego el conductor

-Gracias –Respondió Aiko y abrazo a Thiago

-Ya suéltalo –Le indico Ulises molesto

-¿Tu no estas con Rebeca? –Pregunto Aiko, y Rebeca le mostro una cara de pobreza e hizo que Ulises la vuelva a abrazar, haciendo que Ulises y Aiko se miraran fijamente

-¿Comenzamos? –Pregunto Rebeca y después se dijo para si misma –_Ya quiero que me suelte, me ensució toda, ¡iugh!-_

-Toma esta toalla te servirá –Le lanzo una Thiago

-Gracias –Comenzó a limpiarse el rostro y el cuerpo

-Vamos-

Rebeca y Aiko aun molestas se ubicaron en cada uno de los extremos, y Ulises en la soga para ser él, el que traslade las pelotitas de un lado a otro

-Ahora –Dijo Rebeca entregándole _dos_ pelotas a Ulises

-Vamos –Alentaba Aiko del otro, Ulises se traslado lo mas rápido posible entregándole las _dos _primeras pelotas

-¡Si!-

* * *

-¿Quién pasara las pelotas? –nadie respondió

-A la cuenta de tres todos señalamos a quien queremos que las traslade –Dijo Diego

-Esta bien… –Respondieron

-_Un_,_ dos_,_ tres_… -Todos señalaron

-¿Yo? -Pregunto Maye confundida

-Es lo que elegimos –Contesto Aguus

-Como sea…-

-¡Vamos Maye! –Alentaba Aguus

-¿Por que eligieron a Maye para que sea las que traslada las pelotas? –Pregunto la misma Maye

-¡Porque tu sabes caminar por la soga! –Le respondió Diego

-¡Oh… Claro! –Contesto Maye y se subió a la soga, poniendo las pelotas en su boca

-¡A si se hace! –Dijo Aguus recibiendo las primeras

* * *

-¿Ahora que hacemos? –Pregunto Lestat mirando a Laura

-Oime, yo también estoy en el grupo, podes hablarme a mi –Le indico Nia

-Si te hablo a vos es para problemas-

-Ahora explícame porque llamaste a un desconocido para que le haga daño a Cody –Le pidió explicación Nia

-Yo no fui-

-Ya dejen de hablar de pavadas y hagamos el maldito desafío –Indico Laura

-No son pavadas –Le señalo Nia

-¿Qué tiene la culpa Lestat?-

-El fue el que se había peleado con Cody anteriormente –Explico Nia

-Mejor hagamos el desafío y listo –Indico Lestat –Yo traslado las pelotas-

-Esta bien… -Respondió Laura

-Hacemos el desafío y después seguimos hablando de esto –Le recordó Nia

-Como sea-

-¡Toma! –Le tiro unas pelotas Nia a Lestat mientras el mismo subía a la soga

-¡Ahh! –Grito Lestat al caer al lodo

-jajaja-

* * *

-¿Bueno vamos a hacer el desafío o no? –Pregunto Matt

-Si, pero no antes que me devuelva la navaja-

-Dale devolvele la navaja –Le indico Matt

-¿Quién me obliga?-

-¿Quieres irte de este reality sin dinero? –Le pregunto Matt

-No, ¿entonces?-

-Entonces devolvele la navaja, porque sino quedaras nominada para ser expulsada-

-Esta bien…-Le respondió y se la lanzo al lodo

-Te odio –Dijo Riaya y tiro a Alexandra

-No puede ser –Se tomo la cabeza viendo a Alexandra y Riaya peleando en el medio del lodo

* * *

-¿Esto es un grupo? –Pregunto Cody viendo a Diego y a Kevin peleando en el lodo

-Veo que de algo eso se trataba –Contesto Alex

-Ahora comencemos entre nosotros almenos –Dijo Cody

-Esta bien –Ambos pasaron las pelotas por la soga sin la ayuda de los otros dos

-¿Y ya pasaron las pelotas? –Pregunto Diego confundido

-¿Ya?-

-Mas vale que ayuden –Le dijo Cody

-Sos un… -Le repitió Kevin y comenzaron a pelearse otra vez

-¡Ahh!-

-¿Qué paso acá? –Pregunto Agustín apenas llegando

-nada solo observa -Respondieron

**Al final del día**

-Bien veo que todos ya están acá, aunque con lodo, están –Dijo Thiago mientras los observaba

-Los nominados son… –Agrego Miley -…Diego, Kevin, Cody, Alex y Agustín-

-¿Como?-

-Si, fueron los únicos que no trabajaron en conjunto, nosotros tenemos cámaras-

-Gracias a ellos no pudimos trabajar –Murmuro Cody

-Bueno ahora ya saben como votar nos despedimos por hoy, nos vemos mañana para saber quien será expulsado de Playa con Drama-

* * *

**Ya termino acá**

**Estoy apurado **

**Elijan el numero: 1, 2, 3 o 4?**

**Si algo quedo mal avisen **

**ThiagoDaanuu-18**


	11. Quinto Eliminado

**Disclaimer: **TDI no me pertenece sino a** Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

**Si alguien quiere ser pareja de alguien que me avise.**

**Insultos: ······ **se va a escribir con esos puntos en negrita.

**Capaz que me demore un poco pero es que la mayoría de mis historias****tienen continuación.**

**Ya no hay mas aclaraciones.**

* * *

_**Quinto eliminado**_

-Bienvenidos de nuevo –Saludo Miley mostrándose en cámara

-Como ven por allá… –Señalo Thiago hacia sus espaldas –…están los turistas descansando sus últimos cinco minutos, para que luego yo los despierte para que vayan a depositar sus votos, recordemos que los nominados son Agustín, Cody, Alex, Kevin-

-Y, que hoy uno de ellos será expulsado por sus compañeros –Agrego Miley sonriendo

-¡Vamos despierten! –Alarmo Thiago con un altavoz, haciendo que todos los turistas comiencen a quejarse

-¡Ya salgan de una **······ **vez! –Grito Miley tomando otro altavoz

-Maye esta lista –Dijo la misma Maye saliendo primera desde la cabaña de las chicas –Nos vemos –Agrego mientras se iva hacia la cabaña de votación

-¿Qué hora es? –Alzo una ceja Rebeca mientras todos comenzaban a salir detrás de ella

-No importa la hora, lo que importa es que hoy deberán expulsar a uno de sus compañeros –Dijo Miley saltando

-¿Te gusta que expulsen a alguien? –Pregunto Lestat

-Si –Respondió saltando

-¿Entonces festejaste porque Lucy se fue? –Cuestiono Lestat mientras se le acercaba

-Ni te atrevas a tocara a Miley –Le contesto Thiago colocándose adelante Miley

-¿Ahora la defiendes conductorcito? –Le dijo Lestat con burla

-Conductorcito la** ······** -Le contesto Thiago y se fue a lanzar encima de Lestat pero Miley lo detuvo

-Pelea, pelea, pelea –Decía brincando Nia

-Nia, no hagas el ridículo –Indico Matt mientras la tomaba del brazo

-Claro –Contesto cruzada de brazos

-Bien, sigamos con lo que se trata este reality, ahora vayan a votar –Agrego Miley alejando a Thiago

-Esta bien –Dijeron todos mientras se dirigían a otra cabaña mas chica

-Espera –Indico Laura -¿Cuáles eran los nominados?-

-Cody, Alex, Agustín y Kevin-

-Gracias –Contesto mientras alcanzaba a los demás

-¿Thiago estas loco?, casi te peleas con un concursante –Le dijo Miley molesta

-Bueno, pero ese tipo se cree que me puede pasar por encima –Le contesto Thiago –¿Ahora te das cuenta de porque no quería que se quede?-

-¿Ahora me culpas por tu pelea?-

-No, claro que no-

-Eso esperaba –Agrego la rubia -Entonces, ahora esperemos a que todos depositen sus votos y que vuelvan para expulsar a alguien-

-Claro-

-¡Ahh! –Grito Aguus

-¿Qué fue ese grito? –Pregunto Miley -Mejor vamos a ver –Agrego tomando a Thiago del brazo y jalándolo

-¿Qué es esto? –Cuestiono Miley al llegar

-¡Fuego! –Salió sonriendo Maye desde el interior de la cabaña, mientras los camarógrafos salían detrás de ella tosiendo a mas no poder

-¿Quién lo hizo? –Pregunto divertido Thiago

-Es una gran fogata –Sonrió Nia

-¿Sabes que era eso? –Pregunto divertida Miley

-No –Se negaban todos

-¡La **······ **cabaña de votación! –Grito desesperada Miley tomándose la nuca

-¿Ahora no votaremos? –Pregunto Riaya

-Si, en cuanto compremos una cabaña –Dijo molesta Miley

-Esta nunca la compramos –Le murmuro Thiago desde las espaldas

-Ya lo se pero… tienes razón…. pero ahora si tendremos que comprar una-

-Bueno, ahora diríjanse a la cabaña de las chicas, donde los camarógrafos volverán a acomodarse y ahí si podrán votar –Agrego Miley.

-Bien, ya han votado –Sonrió Miley

-Y si, si no porque estamos volviendo hacia los intentos de conductores –Contesto Rebeca con su tono de superioridad

-jajaja –Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas Lestat

-No te atrevas –Lo detuvo Miley a Thiago tomándolo del brazo

-¿A vos no te molesta? –Le pregunto Thiago

-Si, pero ya veras-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Espera a que se vayan a dormir –Sonrió

-Ya quiero verlo –Sonrió Thiago

-Váyanse acomodando-

-¿Y?, ¿Quién es el que se va? Apúrense –Indico Rebeca cruzada de brazos

-Mira, diré quien se va porque realmente me tenes re podrida –Exclamo Miley tomando su altavoz -¡La que se va de esta podrida isla es Agustín! –Agrego por el altavoz

-¿Por qué gritas? –Pregunto Aiko refregándose los oídos

-¿Quieres que te los cure? –Hablo Ulises mientras se acercaba a la chica

-Aléjate, ¿tu no estas con "Rebequita"? –Pregunto Aiko rechazando la ayuda de Ulises

-Aiko tiene razón –Exclamo Rebeca haciendo pucheros con la boca y acercándose a Ulises para después abrazarlo -Ves, te morís de celos –Agrego hablándole con muecas

-_Te voy a matar –_Se dijo Aiko para si misma desviando la mirada cruzada de brazos

-¿No piensan despedir a Agustín? –Pregunto Cody acercándose al mismo

-¡Nos vemos! –Exclamaron todos despidiendo a Agustín que se retiraba en su lancha

-¿Qué hacen con la lancha después que llega al otro lado de la playa? –Pregunto Laura curiosa

-Eso nunca lo habíamos pensado –Respondió Miley con una mano en la nuca confundida

-Creo que se quedaban con ella –Agrego Thiago desde las espaldas

-¿Cuántas van regalando? –Cuestiono Matt desde su tronco

-Calcula cuantos eliminados van hasta ahora y tendrás la cuenta –Le contesto Kevin

-Bueno, son menos, ahora en la competencia hay quince turistas –Agrego Miley tomando un poco de coctel

-¿De donde sacaste eso? –Pregunto Nia que se sentaba junto a Matt

-No te importa –Contesto Thiago y junto a Miley chocaron las copas para hacer un brindis

-¿Por qué festejan? –Exclamo Lestat que recién presenciaba la escena

-No festejan, solo nos toman el pelo –Agrego Matt

-No están tomando pelo, están tomando una bebida –Le corrigió Nia –Nunca has escuchado que el pelo no se toma-

-Nia, es una forma de decir, que nos están refregando la bebida –Le dijo Matt antes golpeándose la frente con la mano

-¿Podemos tomar de eso? –Hablo Riaya

-No, solamente tienen agua para tomar –Le contesto Thiago tomando un poco de su coctel

-¿Dónde la conseguimos? –Pregunto ansiosa Zoe pegando pequeños saltos

-De la playa –Contesto con carcajadas el conductor chocando la copa con Miley sin parar

-Parecen borrachos –Hablo Alexandra cruzada de brazos

-¡Ya puedes dejar de abrazarlo! –Grito desesperada Aiko mientras separaba a Ulises y a Rebeca

-¿Qué haces? –Pregunto arreglándose el pelo Rebeca

-Que tanto se abrazan si no son ni amigos –Se quejo Aiko

-Somos novios –Le dijo Rebeca en la cara

-¿Que? –Pregunto realmente confundida Aiko

-Bueno es que… -Decía Ulises pero Rebeca lo interrumpió

-Si somos novios, ¿Qué tal? –Sonrió Rebeca

-Los odio –Exclamo Aiko y comenzó a correr hacia el otro lado de la playa

-¡Aiko espera! –Le pidió Ulises

-Déjala, esta emocionado por nuestro noviazgo, ¿No crees? –Agrego Rebeca dándole un beso corto

-¿Enserio son novios? –Pregunto Ty –Creí que lo hacían para darles celos a Aiko-

-No ven como la dejaron –Dijo Zoe y se dirigió hacia donde Aiko se había dirigido anteriormente

-¿Van a festejar o que? –Alzo una copa Rebeca abrazando a Ulises, dejándolo confundido

-Nosotros no –Se involucro Nia junto a Matt que se dirigían a una cabaña

-A ustedes no les pregunte, haci que vayan a hacer sus cosas tranquilos –Exclamo Rebeca molesta

-Quiero ver quien te apoya –Hablo Aguus que se iba hacia su cabaña

-Mas que a vos de seguro, entonces quien me apoya –Volvió a alzar la copa -¿Nadie vendrá? –Pregunto mientras veía que todos se iban hacia sus respectivas cabañas

-Yo si te apoyo –Exclamo Lestat alzando una copa con agua de la playa

-Uno solo, y todavía con ese… Lestat, me mato de risa –Aporto Nia desde la puerta de la cabaña de las chicas

-Tu cállate –Le respondió Rebeca brindando junto a Lestat

-Espera, esta no es mi cabaña –Corrigió Nia observando el lugar

-¿No teníamos una cabaña aparte para nosotros dos? –Le pregunto Matt ambos confundidos

-Tenemos que comunicar una cosa –Agrego Thiago por el altavoz

-¿Ahora que, no ves que estamos de festejo? –Pregunto Rebeca disimulando que tomaba un poco de su copa

-Nada que te incumba a ti –Le contesto Miley a Rebeca

-Queremos comunicar que la cabaña que hoy Maye quemo, no era la de votación, era la de Nia y Matt –Comunico Thiago

-¡¿Qué** ·······** dices? –Pregunto confundida Nia mientras se acercaba a Maye –Te voy a matar –Agrego furiosa

-Nia espera –La detuvo Matt tomándola del brazo y frenándola –Cálmate-

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme si acaban de quemar mis cosas? –Pregunto algo desesperada

-¿Crees que tus padres no podrán comprártelo de nuevo? –Exclamo Matt

-Esperen –Hablo Maye –Maye hizo algo bien-

-¿Algo bien?, ¿Quemar mis cosas?-

-No, yo antes de quemarla, saque algunas cosas para afuera de la cabaña, están detrás de aquellas palmeras –Señalo Maye y Nia junto a Matt corrieron

-Wiii, rescataron mi ropa favorita, mi maleta rosa, mi gatito de peluche, mis pantuflas, mi pijama, mis lentes y mi maquillaje –Agrego Nia comenzando a pegar pequeños saltos de emoción

-¿Nada mas tenias? –Pregunto Laura con sarcasmo

-¿Qué hora es? –Exclamo Ty tomándole la muñeca a Thiago para ver su reloj -Son las cuatro y media de la mañana –Agrego

-¿Enserio? –Pregunto Zoe tomando a Ty del brazo –Vámonos-

-¿Dónde piensan dormir? –Pregunto Rebeca dejando la copa en la arena

-Vamos nosotros, tenemos una hermosa noche por pasar –Agrego Thiago entre carcajadas junto a Miley que se dirigían a su cabaña

-¿Están borrachos no? –Pregunto Riaya

-¿Qué te parece? –Exclamo Alexandra

-¿Tu que haces hablándome a mi? –Agrego Riaya mirando a Alexandra de arriba a bajo

-No volveré a pelear contigo, porque tú tienes una navaja y yo nada –Le contesto Alexandra dirigiéndose a dormir

-Como digas –Agrego Riaya y se fue a su lado hacia la cabaña de chicas

-¿Ulises a donde vas? –Le pregunto Rebeca mientras el chico se soltaba de la misma

-No te importa –Le contesto molesto

-¿Te sientes mal por lo de Aiko? –Le cuestiono disimulando estar arrepentida

-No, ahora déjame dormir –Se despidió sin mirarla

-Maldito Ulises –Gruño Rebeca cruzada de brazos cuando Ulises ya se había introducido en su cabaña

-¿Quieres pasar la noche conmigo? –Le pregunto Lestat que se encontraba a su lado

-Como quieras tu –Le contesto, sonrió y juntos, tomados de las manos, se dirigieron hacia detrás de las palmeras

-¿Te sientes mejor Aiko? –Pregunto Aguus que venia consolándola todo el camino

-Si, muchas gracias –Respondió dándole un abrazo

-Por nada –Contesto sonriendo

-¿Amigas? –Le sonrió Aiko

-Claro –Exclamo Aguus y volvieron a abrazarse

-Ahora a dormir, ¿No crees? –Agrego Aiko y junto a Aguus entraron a la cabaña de chicas

-¡Buenas noches! –Saludo Bianca que llegaba a la playa con los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos encontró el panorama todo vacio, algunos ronquidos, otros de fiesta, especialmente en la cabaña de Thiago y Miley -¿Nadie esta para recibirme? –Pregunto confundida mientras bajaba las maletas de la lancha que manejaba Justin, el pasante.

-¿Sabes una cosa? –Pregunto Justin desde la lancha

-¿Qué pasa ahora? –Exclamo Bianca mirándolo

-Tu estadía era para una semana, yo te dije que era por dos días, ahora jodete, esto lo disfrutare yo –Dijo Justin, prendió el motor de la lancha y se fue festejando

-Te odio –Gruño Bianca, subió las escaleras que la llevaban a la cabaña de chicas y entro -Buenas noches-

-¡Bianca! –Exclamo Aguus saliendo de su cama

-¿Cómo estuvieron? –Agrego Bianca dejando las maletas en el costado de una cama

-Peor que vos de seguro –Hablo Alexandra desde la cama de arriba

-¿Quién se fue del Reality? –Pregunto Bianca curiosa

-Lucy y Agustín últimamente –Respondió Zoe

-¿Cómo te fue? –Cuestiono Laura ansiosa

-Bien, pero es que Justin se aprovecho y me saco cuatros días mas que me quedaban de la estadía –Le contesto Bianca dirigiéndose al baño -¿Y Rebeca?-

-De seguro que con Lestat –Le dijo Aiko

-¿Qué se tienen esos dos? –Hablo Riaya

-Sex… -Decía Nia pero fue interrumpida

-Cállate, yo no hago esas cosas, como vos lo haces diariamente –La interrumpió Rebeca que entraba a la cabaña

-¿Qué te pasa Aiko? –Le pregunto Bianca que salía del baño con el pijama y su ropa en mano para guardarla en la maleta

-Es que se siente mal porque estoy con Ulises, somos novios –Contesto Rebeca que estaba a punto de salir de la cabaña

-¿De verdad son novios?, claro que no me gusta, pero no puedo creerlo –Agrego Bianca sentándose en la cama junto a Aiko

-Mejor voy a dormir –Tomo la sabana y se tapo hasta la cabeza para dormir, o para mejor, llorar

-No llores, vas a ver que pronto, Ulises va a venir a pedirte perdón para que estés con él, y va a dejar a Rebeca bien sola –Sonrió Bianca

-jaja, quiero verlo –Comenzó a reír Rebeca y salió de la cabaña

-¿Para donde vas? –Pregunto Nia antes de que "Hannah Montana" salga

-No te importa –Contesto y cerro la puerta con firmeza

-Vete al ······ -Exclamo Nia girando para dormirse

-¿Qué haces con eso acá en la playa? –Pregunto curiosa Laura a Nia

-Es una _notebook_, ¿Qué es lo malo? –Contesto la rubia y comenzó a escribir en la misma

-¿Qué escribes? –Cuestiono Riaya desde la cama

-Unas historias para una pagina, que podemos abreviarla FF –Sonrió Nia sin dejar de escribir en su _notebook_

-Que divertido –Comenzó a pegar pequeños saltos en la cama de arriba Zoe

-Vas a romper –Exclamo Aguus que comenzaba a colocarse los audífonos para escuchar música

-Vamos a dormirnos, mañana tendremos un nuevo desafío –Agrego Alexandra con un suspiro entre medio

-Buenas noches –Dijo de ultima Bianca y apago las luces, haciendo que la notebook de Nia alumbre todo el cuarto.

* * *

-Y Ulises ese noviazgo con Rebeca –Exclamo Matt desde la cama de arriba

-Verdad, no me la tenía esa –Agrego Ty

-Es que no somos novios, ella no se porque dijo eso –Respondió Ulises suspirando

-¿Entonces era verdad que lo dijo para darles celos a Aiko? –Pregunto Alex

-Eso creo –Contesto Ulises

-Creo que Rebeca es prost**···· **-Agrego Kevin que entraba a la cabaña

-¿Por qué decís eso? –Cuestiono confundido Cody

-Acabo de verla con Lestat detrás de las palmeras –Hablo Kevin

-¿Enserio? –Pregunto sonriendo Ty

-Necesito ir a arreglar esto entonces –Dijo Ulises y se levanto de su cama para salir

-Espera –Lo detuvo Diego –Necesito filmar esto –Saco su cámara de video de su maleta –Ahora si vamos –Agrego y salió junto a Matt y a Ulises para filmar la escena

-Rebeca, ¿Qué hacías? –Pregunto Ulises mientras Matt y Diego filmaban desde atrás de una palmera

-Nada, solamente vine hacia aquí porque no podía dormir –Exclamo Rebeca

-¿Y Lestat? –Cuestiono Ulises con las manos en la cintura algo molesto

-¿Lestat?, yo que se –Exclamo fingiendo no saber

-Cree que me creo que no estabas con el –Agrego Ulises

-Nunca te engañaría, yo te amo a vos –Le sonrió Rebeca y le dio un beso –Ya me vino el sueño, gracias, ahora hasta mañana –Agrego y volvió a darle un beso

-Adiós –Se despidió de Rebeca, quedo confundido, y fue hacia donde se encontraban los otros chicos filmando -¿Qué me dijiste?, Rebeca no estaba con nadie-

-Pero yo la vi –Agrego confundido Kevin que apagaba su cámara de video

-Yo quería que haya pelea –Dijo Matt arrepentido

-Ahora ya déjenme en paz, voy a dormir –Exclamo Ulises y volvió a la cabaña con Matt y Kevin atrás siguiéndolo.

* * *

-¿No crees que la noche esta buenísima? –Pregunto Thiago en la cama con una copa de alcohol

-Creo que estuvo bien comprar la cama de dos plazas –Sonrió Miley también con una copa en mano con la misma bebida de Thiago y ambos comenzaron a reírse sin parar

-Si, buena elección –Agrego Thiago tomando un poco de su bebida

-¿Cómo estarán pasando los turistas? –Pregunto Miley sacando tema

-No se y no me importa –Exclamo Thiago

-¿No crees que necesitamos privacidad? –Hablo Miley señalando a una de las ventanas de la cabaña

-¿Por qué lo dices, por los camarógrafos? –Pregunto Thiago bebiendo su copa

-Si –Agrego Miley, Thiago se levanto tambaleándose y se dirigió hacia la ventana y cerró las cortinas dejando la cámara en negro.

* * *

**Acá se termino el capitulo**

**Creo que no hay nada más para aclarar.**

**Si quieren dejar alguna escena, pueden dejar.**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18 **


	12. Guerra de Comida y Prueba

**Disclaimer: TDI **no me pertenece, sino a** Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

**Si alguien quiere ser pareja de alguien que me avise.**

**Insultos: ······ **se va a escribir con esos puntos en** negrita.**

**Confesionario: **_Sera escrito de esta manera._

**Capaz que me demore un poco pero es que la mayoría de mis historias tienen continuación.**

**Ya no hay más aclaraciones.**

* * *

**_Guerra de comida y prueba_**

—¡Al desayuno! —Exclamo Miley hacia las cabañas con los turistas por medio del megáfono algo dormida, poco después de salir de su cabaña compartida con Thiago

—¿Desayuno? —Cuestiono Rebeca quitándose el antifaz de dormir color negro desde la cabaña de las chicas

—Creo que eso dijo —Hablo Riaya encogiéndose de hombros mientras bajaba de su cama, sin olvidarse de su navaja que la tomaba de la parte inferior del colchón

—Ya lo se —Rebeca solo volvió a ponerse el antifaz y giro nuevamente para continuar durmiendo —, si me necesitan, no me llamen —Agrego

—Nadie te necesitara —Sonrío Bianca sentándose en su cama mientras se acomodaba su cabello negro rizado para que no le quede una especie de "melena de león"

—Como sea —Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de volver a dormir cubriéndose por completa con su colcha

—¿Irán por el desayuno? —Hablo Laura amigablemente arreglándose su camisa para dirigirse a la cocina

—Creo que es demasiado temprano para tomar uno —Contesto Nia recostada en la cama

—Es que ayer estuviste hasta tarde con tu notebook —Aporto Bianca —, puede ser que eso sea porque ahora tienes sueño —Agrego

—Puede ser —Sonrió Nia y volvió a girar para dormir

—¿Alguien me acompaña?, yo iré —Comento Zoe saliendo del baño ya lista para desayunar —, acaso nadie va a responder —Hizo una especie de pregunta al ver que todas habían quedado calladas —, saben, ustedes se lo pierden—

—¿Me decís que me perderé de un espectacular desayuno? —Pregunto Aguus despertándose de golpe y quitándose los auriculares

—A eso me refería —Respondió algo molesta cruzada de brazos mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir

—Entonces estaré ahí —Sonrió Aguus para irse pero giro para volver hacia la cama de su amiga —, ¿Vienes Maye?—

—Claro, —Sonrió la chica —, tengo hambre —Agregó ya después de bajar de su cama, fregando su estomago, mientras el mismo le respondía con _borborigmo_

—¡Vamos! —Exclamo Aguus mientras giraba el picaporte y abría la puerta, saliendo junto a Maye, hambrienta y Zoe, molesta.

* * *

—Levántate Lestat —Le ordeno Diego mientras lo balanceaba de un lado a otro para que despertara

—¿Qué quieres?, no molestes —Repetía el chico cubriéndose por completo con su colcha

—Si quieres quédate acá, yo te llamo por tu bien —Contesto Diego alejándose del chico para volver hacia su maleta

—Que buen amigo —Exclamo Lestat con sarcasmo recostándose sobre la cama

—Mira vos entraste acá, simplemente por tu noviecita, así que no quieras sentirte superior a los demás —Le recordó Cody arreglando su camisa para ir a desayunar

—No le digas noviecita si no quieres que te vuelve a pasar lo de la otra vez —Sonrió Lestat mientras acomodaba su almohada para volver a dormir

—Buenos días —Saludo Ulises saliendo del baño ya listo para dirigirse a la cocina

—¿Recuerdas lo de Rebeca verdad? —Le pregunto Matt mientras se acercaba al chico para saludarlo

—Si, pero prefiero no tocar el tema —Respondió Ulises estrechando la mano para devolverle el saludo

—Entonces no hablaremos —Kevin se encogió de hombros

—¿Hey, amigo es verdad que estuviste con Rebeca ayer por la noche? —Cuestiono Ty mientras se acercaba al mismo, recostándose sobre la cama

—Claro —Sonrió Lestat con tono de superioridad mientras se bajaba —, ¿Para que quieres saber?—

—Simple curiosidad —Le contesto Ty —, bien iré a buscar a mi chica—

—¿Tu chica? —Pregunto Alex que recién despertaba

—No te involucres en mis temas —Respondió el chico, abriendo la puerta y saliendo de la cabaña

—Que gracioso —Hablo Alex en tono burlón, saltando de su cama poco después

—Vamos, desayunemos —Indico Ulises girando el picaporte para abrir la puerta y dejándole libre acceso para que pasen

—¡El que no llegue en unos minutos tendrá que pasar una simple prueba! —Comunico Miley por medio del megáfono desde la entrada de la cocina.

* * *

—¿Desayuno le llaman a esto? —Pregunto Zoe mientras observaba su plato y mostraba una seña de asquerosidad

—Eso creo —Le respondió Aguus encogiéndose de hombros

—Entonces no lo comeré —Agrego dejando el plato de lado

—Por lo tanto, muérete de hambre —Contesto Thiago que pasaba por su espalda para llegar al centro de la cocina

—Que asco —Exclamo Bianca quitándose un trozo de "comida" de su boca

—Tu eres asquerosa —Agrego Rebeca que entraba a la cocina junto a Lestat riendo en voz baja

—Ya me tienes podrida —Respondió Bianca levantándose de su banco y poniéndose enfrente de la chica

—Espera, déjamelo a mí —Le dijo Miley al oído que se acercaba a las mismas —, tienes que hacer la simple prueba—

—¿Qué me hará? —Pregunto Rebeca como si nada desviando la mirada

—Ya lo veremos —Agrego Thiago tomándola del brazo y llevándola hacia afuera de la cocina

—Y tu, ven conmigo —Le dijo Miley a Lestat que lo empujaba hacia el exterior

—¿Yo que tengo que ver? —Cuestiono el chico que se negaba a salir

—También has llegado tarde, no te preocupes, es una simple pruebita —Le contesto Miley para dejarlo lo mas tranquilo posible

—¿De esto se trata? —Pregunto Rebeca colocando sus manos sobre la cadera

—Eso crees tu —Sonrió Miley mientras se acercaba a una palanca oculta por una tela enorme

—¿Ya lo tenían preparado? —Consulto Aiko con curiosidad llegando al lugar

—Eso creo —Respondió Thiago encogiéndose de hombros —Pero ahora viene la mejor parte —Agrego sonriendo malévolamente, quita la tela —Indico

—Y ahora, la jalamos —Miley movió la palanca con fuerza hacia la derecha mientras sonreía por bajo

—¿What? —Exclamo Rebeca aun con las manos en la cadera, mientras observaba diez metros desde la orilla hacia adentro, dos plataformas cuadradas y pequeñas flotando sobre la superficie del agua con una mas fina y larga de por medio conectando a las dos mas chicas

—Tu lo quisiste —Hablo Thiago acercándose a la chica, tomándola del brazo y jalándola hacia la izquierda —, súbete a esa moto acuática —Le indico, señalándole

—¿Eso es lo que tu quieres? —Respondió Rebeca desviando la mirada negándose a subir

—Apúrate, que no tengo todo el día —Hablo Nia que se acercaba a Lestat, poco después empujándolo para que suba

—Gracias por la ayuda —Le dijo Thiago a carcajadas, que poco después se sumaria con el objetivo de dejar a Rebeca en la moto de agua, colocándosela en el hombro mientras ella se negaba, agitando sus manos y pies sin parar

—¡Suéltame! —Ordeno la chica, mientras que era dejada —Y por ultimo, no dejaremos que una de nuestras concursantes mas queridas tenga un accidente, entonces te tendremos que abrochar los cinturones —Agrego Thiago en tono burlón tomando unas lianas algo gruesas y ajustándoselas al cuerpo de la chica

—Esto… me presiona… mucho… mi barriga —Decia Rebeca por partes cuando se quedaba sin aire por la presión del "cinturón"

—Es que tienes que estar bien segura antes de viajar —Sonrió Miley dirigiéndose a Lestat —, y tu también abróchate los cinturones—

—¿Abrocharme esto? —Consulto el chico señalando unas lianas a su derecha —, claro que si, adoro viajar sobre el agua y no me gustaría tener algún accidente —Agrego sonriendo entretanto las tomaba y se las ajustaba al cuerpo

—Enciendan las motos —Ordeno Thiago lanzándole las llaves

—Esto tendrá que hacer, llegar hasta las plataformas mas chicas y cada uno se colocara en una de ellas, como primer paso —Les explico Miley tomando una banderilla color verde

—Creo que esto… no es una carrera —Opino Rebeca desajustándose un poco su "cinturón"

—Contemos, 5… 4… 3… ¡Ahora! —Exclamo Thiago por medio del megáfono hacia los chicos, que poco después arrancaban diez metros adentro con dirección a las plataformas pequeñas

—¡¿Cómo se maneja esto? —Preguntaba Rebeca sin parar algo desesperada moviendo su manillar hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda

—¿Qué fue ese grito? —Consulto Aiko levantándose de su lugar para salir de la cocina y averiguar

—Ese grito fue de Rebeca en su moto acuática —Respondió Nia sonriendo, pero algo hizo que esa sonrisa se borrara de su rostro cuando un trozo de comida llegaba a la misma —, ¿Qué mier**··** es esto? —Agrego quitándoselo

—Creo que vino de él —Señalo Diego hacia un chico rubio sentado a su izquierda

—¡Matt! —Exclamo Nia furiosa acercándose al mismo

—¿Si? —Consulto el chico algo nervioso ocultándose cada vez mas por debajo de la mesa

—¿Esto te parece gracioso? —Le cuestiono la chica tomando un trozo de comida de su plato y lanzándoselo sobre su rostro —, si guerra de comida es lo que quieras, eso habrá—

—¡Guerra de comida! —Exclamaron unos cuantos tomando pequeños o grandes trozos y lanzándolos a los demás para que todos participen

—¡Nunca olvidare esto! —Decia Lestat maniobrando con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra la tenia en alto disfrutando del viaje

—¡Ahh! —Exclamo Rebeca mientras era expulsada de la moto acuática

—Creo que ese cinturón no era tan seguro como creías —Aporto Miley al oído de Thiago

—¿Crees que dejaría seguro a un concursante, y todavía a esa chica? —Le pregunto Thiago en tono burlón sonriendo mientras observaba a Rebeca que pedía ayuda desde el agua

—¡Eso es Lestat, ya has llegado a la plataforma! —Le comunico Miley por medio del megáfono, solo súbete y espera a que tu compañera llegue también

—¿Y yo que hago ahora? —Consulto Rebeca intentando no ahogarse

—Llega a la plataforma —Le ordeno Thiago tomando un megáfono

—¿Mi moto acuática esta lejos de mi, como crees que llegare? —Pregunto Rebeca moviendo sin parar sus brazos y piernas para intentar quedar en la superficie

—Nadando —Le contesto Miley mientras se dirigía a la concina

—Nunca lo había pensado —Le respondió Rebeca con sarcasmo

—¿Ves?, soy una genio —Exclamo Miley ya entrando a la cocina —¿Qué es esto? —Consulto después de entrar

—¡Guerra de comida!, ¿No lo ves? —Dijo Ulises que tomaba otro trozo para lanzarle a otra chica

—¡Ulises no me lances mas! —Exclamo Aiko devolviéndole del mismo modo

—¡Observen mi lanza comida! —Grito Maye apareciendo de la nada mientras les mostraba una gran arma con grandes y pequeños trozos de alimento dentro —, Ahora, ¡Fuego! —Sonrió la chica y comenzó apretar el "gatillo" lanzando sin parar hacia todas partes

—¡Esto es un alboroto!, no me ensuciare —Hablo Laura intentando esquivar los trozos de comida

—Espérame —Le dijo Aguus hacia la chica que intentaba no ser manchada con alimento

—El que me llegue a lanzar algo de eso, verán esto en su maldito cuello —Comunico Riaya mostrando su espectacular navaja

—¡Toma esto entonces! —Sonrió Alexandra que lanzaba un gran trozo de comida hacia el rostro de la chica

—¡¿Quién mier**··** fue? —Pregunto con voz seria parándose sobre la mesa

—¡Yo! —Respondió Alexandra al instante

—¿No entiendes cuando hablo? —Hizo una especia de pregunta mientras se le acercaba

—Claro que entiendo, solamente que tu dijiste "El que me llegue a lanzar…", recuerda, "el" no significa "la", entonces por eso te lance —Le contesto Alexandra sonriendo —, soy una chica—

—Eres muy graciosa —Respondió Riaya con sarcasmo —, ahora veras las consecuencias —Agrego seria lanzándole encima, poco después comenzando a pelear

—¡Esto es asombroso! —Aporto Matt tomando un plato recién servido y continuando con la guerra de comida que venia muy bien

* * *

—Ahora colóquense los antifaces que dejamos sobre las plataformas —Les comunico Thiago hacia los chicos que pasaban por la prueba

—¿Para que necesito esto? —Pregunto Rebeca señalando

—Solo póntelo —Le ordeno

—Claro, que tan malo podría ser —Hablo Lestat encogiéndose de hombros y colocándose su antifaz

—¿Llegan a ver algo? —Consulto Thiago siempre por medio del megáfono, ya después que se lo había colocado en sus respectivos rostros

—Para nada —Respondieron ambos al unísono

—Esperen, me olvide de algo —Continúo Thiago fingiendo estar preocupado

—¿Para bien o para mal? —Consulto Rebeca algo nerviosa

—No nada mal, —Contesto el conductor con calma —solamente que hemos metido unos dos tiburones debajo de sus plataformas —Agrego comenzando a sonreír

—¡¿Que? —Exclamo Rebeca asombrada

—Descuiden, son entrenados —Hablo Thiago para dejarlos calmados —_Mentira, simplemente con esas palabras quedaran mas tranquilos, no soportaría a Rebeca gritando ni por un segundo_—

—Gracias a dios —Suspiro Rebeca tranquilamente

—Para empezar, ya con los antifaces puestos, tendrán que llegar de un lado a otro por la plataforma que los une, cuidado es movediza, hasta que se encuentren ambos —Explico Thiago con una carcajada al final

—Fácil —Hablo Lestat encogiéndose de hombros

—Eso crees tú —Le respondió Rebeca desde el otro lado

—Comiencen —Exclamo Thiago encendiendo la sirena de su megáfono

—Me voy a caer, me voy a caer —Repetía la chica intentando mantener el equilibrio

—Lestat pareces muy tranquilo —Aporto el conductor

—Claro, ¿Porque debería temerle a esto? —Hizo una especie de pregunta

—Ya casi se alcanzan —Les comunico Thiago —, ahora quítense los antifaces—

—No creo que sea buena idea —Contesto Rebeca, pero poco después ambos se los quitaron, y de lo tan mareados que estaban, cayeron al agua

—Y al final simplemente tendrán que volver, nadando —Les comunico el conductor —_Llega mi mejor parte_—

—Nos mataran —Exclamo Rebeca mientras que los tiburones se les acercaban cada vez más.

* * *

**Borborigmo: El sonido o gruje o crujido** **que a menudo suele escucharse del estómago es una función normal de la digestión.**

**Ya termino el capitulo.**

**Espero que haya quedado divertido jaja.**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18**


End file.
